Back in the Day
by F726
Summary: En una noche Lucy intenta buscar objetos de hechizaría en el baúl viejo de su bisabuela Harriet, pero al buscar al fondo ella descubre un diario que una vez le perteneció a su bisabuela, ella por curiosa intenta leer el contenido de diario y descubre algo que quizá ella no debía de leer.
1. chapter 1

**Prologo**

En la noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Royal Woods, o para ser más preciso, en la calle 1216 de la Avenida Franklin. En ese lugar vemos una casa donde ahí vive una gran familia muy conocida por todos, la familia Loud, mejor conocido por ser la familia más ruidosa de toda la vecindad. Adentro de la casa en donde esta el cuarto de comedor, ahí nos encontramos con Lucy Loud, una joven gótica de 10 años junto con sus mascotas, estaban intentando invocar a los grandes espíritus que residían adentro de la casa para así poder hablar con ellos. Las mascotas le encanta ayudar a su ama en poder invocar a los grandes espíritus, pero al mismo tiempo ellos también temían que una de esas grandes invocación lograran poder invocar a uno de verdad, o peor... A un demonio.

Pasado 20 minutos y no lograron tener buenos resultados. Lucy muy desanimada por no poder lograr invocar a ningún espíritu, ella le da por terminado la sesión y todos sus mascotas comenzaron a marcharse a sus respectivos lugares.

—"Suspiro" párese que ellos no están aquí esta noche. —Dice la gótica guardando todas sus cosas, pero al momento de acabar su estomago comenzara a gruñir, haciendo que la joven loud suspirara —. Tal vez comer algo me ayudaría recuper las energías suficiente como para volver intentar invocar a los espíritus. —Emocionada, Lucy deja el cuarto del comedor y ingresa hacia el cuarto de cocina para así hacerse algo de cenar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala. Lincoln estaba jugando vídeo juegos junto con una persona muy especial a su lado.

—Rayos, como es que casi todos mis familiares me ganen en los videojuegos. —Dijo Lincoln muy frustrado, al ver como el joven albino no puede ganarle a su contrincante,

—Siempre perder no están malo, esta experiencia puede llegar hasta aprender de tus errores, así podrás mejorar las cosas de la vida. —Responde un hombre muy mayor de edad casi de 60 - 70 años de edad con el mismo cabello blanco junto con un bigote con canas grises —. Además, tú te confiaste en el que este viejo tenia un ace bajo la manga, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo el viejo albino a su contrincante en como le estaba barriendo el piso a su nieto.

Lincoln mira a su Abuelo Albert o como le dice todos en la familia Loud, "Pop-Pop".

—Si... la última vez que dije eso a alguien, quede echado de la casa por un buen tiempo hahaha. —Eso dijo el albino con un tono algo burloso, haciendo que esto hubiera sido un mal chiste —. Aunque eso si que fue una nueva experiencia que digamos, y si yo aprendí en algo, es de no dejar que mi egoísmo tome decisiones que me podría a beneficiar sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de eso. Aunque seas por tener un tiempo a solas, tengo que aprender qué hay mejores formas de solucionar las cosas y también en hablar con alguien sobre mis problemas para así solucionarlo, o al menos tener un acuerdo, ya que no siempre puedo hacer las cosas solo en la vida. —Lincoln finaliza su pequeño discurso en cómo el albino tuvo una de las más grandes experiencia de su vida.

Albert al ver como su nieto de 13 años había madurado bien rápido de lo que un joven normal haría. Era cierto que a la edad de los 11 vivió un infierno a mencionar tal evento que experimentó, pero él sabe también que eso de la mala suerte no era lo único evento que su nieto había experimentado. Su hija Rita le contaba los problemas que siempre pasaba en su casa, hubo ocasiones que las peleas eran tan extrema que hasta su hija y su marido se habían escondido en su cuarto, sabiendo que uno de sus hijos podría quedar bien lastimado, o peor, siendo afectados mentalmente, y lo que era peor, es que su nieto era la víctima.

El viejo peli blanco a ver una vez más a su nieto, podía notar en su cara como Lincoln no estaba afectado en lo absoluto, parecía que todo lo que tuvo que pasar fuera una simple experiencia en la que el siguió aprendiendo de ello, sin que el pudiera perder la gordura en su estado mental, como si todo esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Albert se sentía muy mal por su nieto. Fue forzado madurar y sacrificar su infancia solo para poder darle tiempo a su familia. El estaba aliviado por su nieto por todo los problemas que está pasando, aún sigue conservando esa actitud positiva.

—Bueno Pop-Pop, voy a tomar unos bocadillos en la cocina, y cuando regrese, esta vez te voy a vencer, ya que gracias a mí séptima derrota, ya encontré la forma de poder vencerte. —Le dice muy determinado mientras el levantaba del soja.

El albino se marcha hacia el cuarto del comedor para así buscar algo para comer, siguió caminado hasta llegar a la cocina. Una vez ingresado Lincoln mira enfrente y después comienza hablar al lector.

—¡Oh! hola todos! No los vi llegar, se preguntarán qué está pasando y porque estoy con Pop-Pop? bueno verán, hoy es un fin de semana y como siempre, todos tenemos planes para este fin de semana, bueno aquí está la historia corta. —comenzó a narra lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 _Mamá y papá se llevaron a Leni, Luna, Luan, lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, a aún gran concierto. Luna ganó en un concurso de banda qué pasó hace 2 días, el premio consiste en $10,000 dólares junto con unos boletos todo pagado para ir al siguiente concierto de Mick Swagger, que se lleva a cabo la cuidad de Chicago IL, eso puso que toda la familia se pusiera muy contentos, pero hubo problema, Pop-Pop venía de visita, y eso puso a mi mamá en una situación en la que ella debía tomar._

 _Lori tenía un compromiso con Bobby, ya que iba a ser el aniversario de 2 años que llevan juntos como novios, y Bobby pudo conseguí en su cita, un restaurante muy lujoso._

 _Lynn tenía una juego de baseball contra un equipo, al la cual ellos ganaron y humillaron a mi hermana y a su equipo, ya que ese equipo hicieron jugadas muy sucias y eso hizo que el equipo de Lynn perdieran el juego. Ella estaba muy molesta por perder contra uno tramposos, así que ella junto que su equipo entrenaron día y noche, bueno... Lynn era la única en la que ella entrenada de noche, es por eso que Lynn estaba determinada en poder vencer a esos tramposos y así demostrarles que ellos son el número 1._

 _Mamá estaba muy preocupada, ya que nuestro abuelo le habían permitido salir del la casa del retiro a quedarse aquí por unos cuantos días, ya que sabemos que la enfermera Sue no permite salir a nadie, al menos que el jubilado estuviera en buenas condiciones para poder salir. Mamá quería ir al concierto a apoyar a Luna, pero ella anduvo esperando mucho tiempo en poder ver a su padre en nuestra casa a convivir con el, ya que muy pocas veces mamá no tenía tiempo por el trabajo o cuidándonos a nosotros, también mamá tenía problemas en la casa de retiro, ya que la enfermera Sue no le permitía tener visitas, siendo por supuesto que Sue no le gustaba que cualquier miembro de la familia Loud, especialmente a mí, ya que la última vez que lo visitamos, hicimos tanto escándalo que hasta tuvimos mucha suerte de que Sue no lo sacará a nuestro abuelo de la casa de retiro._

 _Así que le dije a mi mama si yo podía quedarme en la casa a cuidar de mi abuelo. Mamá indecisa iba negarme la ayuda, hasta que Lori le dice que ella también bebía quedarse por compromiso, al igual que Lynn, por su juego baseball al que se aproxima. Ya que ambos éramos grandes, entre Lori 19, Lynn 15 y yo 13, podíamos cuidarnos solos y por supuesto cuidar de nuestro abuelo, también Pop-Pop se haría a cargo de cuidarnos y también de la casa. Eso puso que mamá se pusiera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste ya que ella no podría ver a su padre, pero también ella tenía que ir, ya que Papa no podía cuidar a todas sus hijas el solo, así que sin opción, todos a comenzaron a empacar sus cosa._

 _Mamá le avisado a mi abuelo sobre la situación, por supuesto mi abuelo le dijo que no se preocupara por eso y que no fue una molestia, mamá se ponía triste, hasta creo que escuché sollozar, pero después se posó en calma y se despide con una sonrisa. Después ellos deciden viajar al Vanzila, ya que los boletos de avión eran limitados, era cierto que los boletos era todo pagado, pero lo del avión eran limitado, ya que por obvias razones nuestra familia es muy numérica y por eso decidieron vender los boletos y tener algo extra para el largo viaje, una vez listo nos despedimos con todo ellos,_

 _Leni se despedía con un abrazo muy grande que hasta sentí que mis huesos se había roto por el enorme y exagerando abrazo lleno de amor que tenia mi segunda hermana mayor._

 _Luna se puso algo triste ya que yo no podía venir con ellos al concierto, pero por una buena razón, noté algo en ella que me hizo preocupar, después ella me da un abraso muy suave y me da un beso en la mejilla, pero ese beso casi me llegaba a mis labios, me puse algo extraño pero eso no me importó._

 _Luan también me da un abrazo, pero la diferencia de los demás, ella me da palmadas en la espalda y me da un beso en la frente, después ella me dice que me cuidará de mis espaldas si es que entendía._

 _Lana y Lola peleaba por querer abrazarme primero, pero yo las abrazo a ambas y ellas me regresaron el abrazo, ambas me dieron un beso en ambas mejillas, Lana en la derecha y Lola a la izquierda, Lana me pidió que cuidara de sus mascotas y me da una lista en como cuidarlos._

 _Luego Lisa me da un abrazo y después ella me dijo algo que no entendí pero después me dijo que dejo una grabadora y unos apuntes en su cuarto._

 _Finalmente Lily me da un tierno abrazo, al igual que Luna, ella también se puso triste ya que yo no podía ir con ella, he incluso intentó convencerme poniendo la cara de cachorro que hacía, sabiendo que esa era una de mis debilidad, pero le dije que tenía que cuidar al abuelo. Lily comenzó a llorar y por su puesto no me gusta que ninguna de mis hermanas llore, así que hice algo que podría calmarla, fui adentro de la casa me dirigí a mi habitación buscar algo, después regresé y salí afuera, ahí me encontré a Lily aún llorando, me acerque a ella y le mostré a bun bun, ella sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, le dije que mientras que yo me quedara a cuidar a nuestro abuelo, tu cuidaras de bun bun por mi. Esperaba que mi hermanita digiera algo, pero al ver Lily muy feliz abrazado a bun bun, ella me prometió cuidarlo, mientras que yo cuidara Pop-Pop. Al final nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos dijeron que había dinero para la comida, y también qué no destruyéramos la casa..._

* * *

—Y así fue la despedida. —Lincoln termina de narra, luego abre el refrigerado y comenzó a buscar algo que le pudiera apetecer su hambre —. Yo, Lori y Lynn, decidimos quedarnos aquí con nuestro abuelo, solo nosotros cuatro aquí disfrutando de nuestro fin de semana. —Pero antes de que Lincoln terminara de conseguir los bocaditos fue interrumpido por alguien.

—Se te olvidó mencionarme. —Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a su hermano detrás de el.

Lincoln al escuchar eso, saltó bien alto que hasta casi se golpea la cabeza con el techo de la cocina, dándole casi un infarto al pobre peli blanco.

—¡POR TODO LOS CIELOS LUCY! —Sorprendido por el susto de su vida que a su hermana le había provocado —. ¡Por qué no avisas que estabas aquí! —Lincoln comenzaba recuperar su aliento.

—"Suspiro" yo ya estaba aquí en la cocina todo este tiempo —Lucy tomando de lo que quedaba de su jugo, casi terminado de cenar —. Después te vi entrar y como siempre no notaste mi presencia. —Diciendo Lucy ahora con un tono de enojo y triste.

Lincoln ahora comenzaba ruborizar sabiendo que su hermana le había escuchado toda su historia, y lo peor es que su hermana la vio como él andaba hablando solo a la pared.

—Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que más me duele fue que en ningún momento en la que hablaste a la pared, no me hallas notado mi presencia por casi toda la historia, ni siquiera me hallas mencionado mi nombre como si yo realmente no existiera en tu vida. —A decir esa palabras entre enojo y tristeza, la pobre gótica se levanta de la silla, agarra su plato y fue al regadero para comenzar a lavarlo su plato.

Lincoln ahora se sintió como un estúpido al no mencionar a su hermana con el relato, y peor aún, que él había ignorado a su hermana todo el día, eso hizo que el rompiera su promesa que le había hecho, en la cual el intentaría lo posible en poder notar la presencia de su hermana menor, sabía que Lucy no le importara mucho si la notara o no, pero aún así su primera hermana menor al igual que el resto de las demás hermanas también buscaban algo de atención, y ya que la atención en esa familia faltaba, y eso hacía que todas las loud's comenzará a sentirse como si ella's fuera excluidas. Pero ahora ya era tarde para poder corregir su error.

Lucy al terminar de lavar su plato, la joven comenzó salirse de la cocina, ignorando a su hermano su presencia.

Muy triste y dolido, Lincoln ahora sabía como sentía su hermana en que alguien te ignore y que nadie sepa de tu existencia. El peli blanco sale de la cocina para poder hablar con Lucy y disculparse con ella.

* * *

Minutos antes de que Lincoln saliera de la cocina. Lucy sale de la cocina con la cara muy decaída. Ella estaba triste porque su hermano no le había notado todo el día, ni siquiera cuando el estaba hablado solo, ni mucho menos en mencionar su nombre. Eso hizo que la joven amante de los poemas sintiera algo de rabia y angustia. Pero antes de que ella comenzara a subirse de las escaleras, alguien le llama por su nombre.

—¡Lucy! Con aquí estas! Pensé que no bajarías del tu cuarto! —Dijo el albino sorprendiendo a la gótica por la forma en la que ella estaba en la sala.

Lucy por otro lado, quedó sorprendida en como Pop-pop había notado su presencia, y no solo eso, si no que también sabía que ella estaba en su cuarto todo el día antes de bajar a la cocina.

—¿Como sabes que estaba en mi cuarto? —Preguntando la gótica, esperando la respuesta de su abuelo.

—Bueno tu misma lo dijiste cuando había llegado de la casa, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Albert funciona el ceño al ver que su nieta le estaba dando esa pregunta.

Lucy quedó impresionada, era cierto que dijo que estaría en su cuarto, pero nadie le había notado su presencia, y como siempre todos se fueron sin siquiera preguntar la razón por la que ella se pensaba en quedarse en su cuarto. Luego Lucy se acerca a su abuelo y le pregunta

—¿Como eres el único que sabes de mi presencia? —Preguntando curiosamente a su abuelo, esperando por otra respuesta.

Albert al ver a su nieta le responde

—Yo siempre te he notado, ninguna vez te había perdido de mi vista, bueno al menos que no tenga mis anteojos conmigo por supuesto. —Riéndose sabiendo que Albert tenía una vista un poco borrosa.

Lucy al escuchar su respuesta, estaba muy feliz que al menos hubo alguien que la hacía ser notada, después ella lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo.

—Gracias Pop-Pop, por poder notarme que al menos existo. —Después ella se separa de él y comienza a subirce por los escalones, pero luego alguien la llama por su nombre,

—¡LUCY!

Grito Lincoln después de salir del cuarto de comedor al intentar llamar su atención a su hermana, después el mira a su derecha y ahí ve a Lucy arriba en el medio de los escalones . El peli blanco intenta subirse y hablar con ella, pero Lucy le pone su mano en frente y ella le dice.

—No te molestes, ahora mismo necesito estar sola, si es que realmente te importa de mi existencia. —Lucy diciendo esa frías palabras como si realmente no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera un muerto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lincoln ahora se sintió aún peor de lo que ya estaba, el había lastimado mucho a su hermanita y ahora ya ni siquiera quería verlo, y eso lo devastó bastante.

* * *

Lucy estaba más dolida que nunca, así que ella decide irse al ático para poder desaguar sus penas. Una vez llegando Lucy cae al suelo, toma sus dos rodillas, luego las abrazar en ellas y después comienza a llorar.

—¿Porque nadie me nota? ¿porque no me notaste Lincoln? tú me prometiste, que intentarías al menos poder notarme y que no me ignorarías tanto, sabes muy bien que también quiero que me note un poco, especialmente de ti Linky. —Lucy llorando sabiendo que su hermano le había fallado en cumplir su promesa y también por haberla ignorado todo el día.

Después de un rato desaguandose de su dolor. Lucy pone la mesa junto con todo los materiales necesarios para invocar espíritus, la joven gótica intenta volver a invocar a un espíritu, pero no solo uno cualquiera, ella intenta invocar el espíritu de su bisabuela Harriet.

Lucy quería hablar con Harriet ya que su bisabuela era la única que la entiende, pero últimamente no ha parecido desde que Harriet le dijo a Lucy que si Lori no recuperaba su bolsa, ella iba a maldecir a su hermana mayor de por vida. La razón por la menaza era por que Lori le había obsequiado la bolsa de su bisabuela a la mamá de Bobby. Ese bolso era de Harriet, según dice ella, fue un obsequio de su verdadero amor, y ese bolso era muy especial para ella, y que solo los Loud puede tenerlo por herencia.

Sin ningún resultado, Lucy decide checar en el baúl de su bisabuela, esperando encontrar algo que la pudiera ayudar en poder contactarla. Después de un rato no encontró nada interesante, ni menos en el libro de hechizos no pudo encontrar algo que pueda ayudar en poder invocarla.

Frustrada ella decide regresar a su cuarto, al momento de salirse ella se tropieza con una pelota y cae al suelo. Esa caída hizo que las cosas viejas que estaban guardadas callaran encima de ella.

Una vez que Lucy sale de la pila de objetos, ve un gran agujero en el piso, por curiosidad checa su interior y después encuentra un viejo libro. Ella lo ve y era muy viejo, intento abrirlo pero no podía, checo si tenía un tipo de cerrojo pero solo avía un tipo botón, ella la presiona y sitio que la avía pinchado en el dedo. Ella lo suelta y mira su dedo, tal como se ve su dedo había sido picado, su dedo sangraba, no mucho pero se nota que sangraba.

¡Clic!

Lucy escuchó un sonido muy notorio, al ver abajo del piso, el libro ya no tenía el cerrojo cerrado, el botón tenía su sangre, parecía que solo se podía abrir con la sangre del dueño, ella no entendía pero sin pensarlo agarra el libro y comienza a leer su contenido. Ella lee las primeras páginas, después de leer las páginas ella descubre que ese libro era el diario de su bisabuela Harriet.

Ese libro no solo es un diario común, sino que ese diario contiene también la vida amorosa de su bisabuela Harriet. Después de seguir leyendo las páginas, ella encuentra una vieja foto en su interior, Lucy agarra esa foto y ella descubre algo que deseaba no a ver encontrado, al saber quien fue la persona que le había robado el corazón de su bisabuela y ese persona era.


	2. chapter 2

**El cariño de un viejo albino**

Después de la confrontación que tuvo con Lucy. Lincoln estaba ahí parado con varias lágrimas derramaban en su rostro, pensado en una forma de poder disculparse con Lucy por la forma en que lo trató, ignorándo casi todo el día a su hermanita.

Albert al ver a el estado de su nieto, pensaba en algo para poder alegrar a su nieto. El viejo albino se levante del sofá y comienza a caminar hacia donde está su nieto, al llegar con el, Albert se pone de rodillas y comienza poner su mano en el hombro derecho de su nieto. Intentaba hacer una conversación con el y saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Bueno, creo que eso no fue algo que ni yo mismo me lo esperaba. ¿Así que me puedes decir lo que está pasando? —Albert pregunta a su nieto, la situación en la que estaba pasando entre su nieto y nieta.

Lincoln al mirar a su derecha, ve a su abuelo Pop-pop y le responde.

—¿Realmente soy un mal hermano Pop-Pop? —Lincoln le pregunta a su abuelo mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salirse de sus ojos, esperando que su abuelo le responda su pregunta en cómo lo ve si realmente hacia un buen trabajo como hermano mayor.

Albert se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta que le hacía, sabía muy bien que su nieto sufría problema de esquizofrenia desde hace 2 años, después de los grandes eventos qué había pasado con su familia.

Había varios temas como las grandes peleas que hacían sus nietos y que siempre involucran a Lincoln en una situación en la que inevitablemente queda en el medio del todo el caos. También estaba el tema de la mala suerte, fue tratado tan horrible por su familia que al pobre de Lincoln fue permanentemente marcaron de por vida, fue tratado de manera inhumana que hasta su propia familia lo había convertido a su propio hijo en un amuleto de buena suerte. Lincoln fue tratado como un objeto en vez de ser como un ser humano, el sufrió uno de los peores maltrató infantiles que jamás había recibido, entre maltrató físico y emocional. Por consecuencia de ello, Lincoln fue cicatrizado con ese enfermedad que había desarrollado, era cierto de que su nieto había madurado, pero en realidad fue forzado a madurar.

Después de que la familia fueran forzada a ir a terapias familiares, no solo para poder conseguir el perdón de la corte o darse cuenta de sus grandes errores, si no que también era para poder ayudar a Lincoln en tener que lidiar con esa enfermedad. Lincoln comenzaba sentir los síntomas de la esquizofrenia; el comenzaba a sufrir de problemas de ansiedad, le daba mucho depresión, sus pensamientos comenzaba a jugarle mal de la cabeza y lo peor de todo, es que comenzaba tener ideas suicidas. También empezaba tener problemas en socializarse con los demás, comenzaba aislar se de su familia, Lincoln empezaba en escuchar o ver cosas que no existen, causando que el viera alucinaciones, se volvía indeciso con sus decisiones, ya que temía que su decisión podría causarle cualquier cosa que le podría perjudicarlo, especialmente con su familia ya que el no quería volver a ser planes por temor en volver a experimentar el maltrató que le hacía su propia familia. Lincoln tenia problemas en prestar atención y también mantenerse activo con sus actividades, hablaba de una forma que no tiene sentido, (aunque creo que eso ya lo tenía).

Después de todo lo qué pasó, el abuso que recibía había llegado a un punto en la que hasta ya mucho estaba considerando en llevarlo con psiquiatra. Pero eso nunca pasó, ya que su nieto mostraba algo de mejoría en mostrarles que el tenía una mente muy estable y capaz de seguir adelante, aún con todo eso no era lo suficiente como para convencer a los demás psicólogos, así que ellos decidieron en darles a Lincoln medicamento anti psicóticos para así poder tratar con su enfermedad.

Rita y eran los únicos en la familia que sabía de la enfermedad de su hijo, ellos también quisieron decirles la noticias a sus hijas, pero Lincoln les dijo que no se los dijeran, ya que no quería que sus hermanas tuvieran la culpa del lo que ya tenía, y no quisiera que sus hermanas sufrieran por su culpa. Ese noble acto que Lincoln hizo, era la prueba de la que el estaba madurando de una manera muy rápida y forzadamente, eso puso a sus padres muy triste, incluso Rita comenzaba a llorar por su hijo por el daño que le había hecho.

Albert mueve su brazo e intenta alcanzar en su pantalon para así intentar tocar en su bolsillo izquierdo, al momento de sentir tacto, sabía que adentro del bolsillo tenía un frascos, en la cual su hija le había dado las pastillas anti psicóticos que estaba en la habitación de su hija y también le dijo la razón por la que ella tenía guardados es su habitación.

Albert estaba muy emocionado ya que al fin lo iban dejar a salir de su pequeña prision, pero al momento de que el saliera de su cuarto, escucha un fuerte grito.

 **¡¡¡ALBERT!!!**

Alguien lo llamaba desde lo lejos de su habitación. El pobre albino se asusto al escuchar esa demoniaca voz, esperaba que no fuera nada malo ya que el intento portarse bien por casi todo un mes sin tener que ser el mismo. Albert se río pero ahora intento saber para que lo llamaba la enfermera Sue.

— _Espero que no sea nada malo_. —pensando mientras el caminaba hacia el vestíbulo.

Una vez llegando al vestíbulo, Albert pudo ver a la enfermera Sue, ella le daba esa miranda al que tanto le desagradaba. Llegando donde estaba Sue, el pone una expresión calmado, ya que sabía como lidiar con ella.

—Te llama tu hija por teléfono. — Dijo Sue alzándole su mano mientras ella le daba el teléfono a Albert para que el pudiera contestar.

El mayor albino quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, se le hizo raro que su hija le anduviera llamando por teléfono, al momento de que el pudiera partirse de viaje. Albert alza la mano para intenta agarrar el teléfono, pero al momento de agarrarlo, Sue le aleja el teléfono y le dice con una mirada no muy feliz.

—Si tu hija dice que cambio de opinión, o que si ella trae a toda tu familia consigo, especialmente a tu nieto, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. —Sue apuntando el dedo hacia la puerta, amenazando a Albert que si otra más y lo saca a patadas sin importar si es un héroe de guerra.

Albert con la piel pálida por las palabras amenazantes que Sue le decía, el viejo peli blanco estaba pensando en una forma de poder aclarar las cosas.

—Tal vez sea una emergencia, o posiblemente algo habrá pasado. — Tratando de calmarse a si mismo y esperar que el no la regara.

Sue sin pensarlo, ella se marcha del lugar pero no antes le hace un último chequeo y así ella se fue. Albert por fin tenía paz y pone el teléfono en su oído y comienza a hablar

—Hola hija cómo está mi pequeña novelista favorita —Diciendo mientras intenta hacer una conversación muy gracioso.

- _Papa sabes que aún todavía no soy muy buena como para llegar ser una escritora._

Albert podía escuchar la voz de su hija en el otro lado de la línea.

—Dime hija, que sucede, yo ya estaba a punto de irme a visitarlos, hubo algún problema? —Dijo el albino con un tono muy preocupante.

— _Hay Papá, es algo embarazoso pero... aquí te explico la historia corta._

Rita le explica a su padre sobre la situación que estaba pasando y que posiblemente ella no estaría allí en su casa. Eso puso Albert muy asustado, ya que el realmente quería salir de aquí y disfruta su tiempo con sus nietos. Y lo peor es que si Sue lo escuchará por su teléfono, ella inventaría cualquier excusa para que el se quedara en la casa de retiro. Antes de que Albert hablara, Rita lo interrumpe.

— _Pero no te preocupes; Lori, Lynn y Lincoln estarán en la casa, así que entre ustedes 4 podría cuidar de la casa mientras que nosotros no estemos._

Eso puso Albert muy tranquilo, ya que al menos el podría salir de aquí, pero también se puso triste ya que no podría ver a su hija, era cierto que ya se estaba poniendo muy viejo y no sabe cuánto tiempo siguiera estando de pie.

—No te preocupes hija, se que ustedes disfrutarán del concierto de Luna y también no me molesta en lo absoluto que no toda la familia estén reunida, con tan solo tener a mi nieto favorito es suficiente para mantenerme a día. —Animándose así mismo sabiendo que al menos con su nieto, las cosas no se pondrán tan aburridas. Después de un tiempo, Albert escucha como su hija comenzaba a llorar

— _Hay papi, realmente quería estar contigo sabes, ya casi no pasó mucho tiempo contigo y con todo esto que está pasando, realmente no había otra manera, Lynn no puede cuidar de todas las niñas, y no quiero arriesgarme a que nada malo les pase._

Aún podía escuchar los llantos que se escuchaban en el otro lado de la línea, sabiendo que ella tendría que volver a esperar por un largo tiempo más en poder estar disponible.

Albert ahora estaba muy triste ya que no le gustaba que su hija lloraba, era bastante doloroso para el, aún recuerda cuando conoció a sus esposa, llorando por una desgracia en la que ella perdió a su gran amor y también la razón de vivir, incluso hizo una estupidez en la que estaba a punto de quitarse la vida, pero el logro salvarla y así fue como el había conquistado su corazón, la mujer más dominante de toda Royal Woods. "Lorraine". Albert recordando el pasado fue interrumpido por su hija

— _¿Papa estas ahí?_

Preguntando su hija ya que Albert no le había respondido el favor que le hizo.

—¡Lo siento hija, es que me hiciste recordar mucho a tu madre! —Albert disculpándose con su hija por no responderle.

— _¿Mi tristeza te recordó mucho a mamá? como la extraño mucho._

Albert podía escuchar en la línea como su hija se estaba aguantando las ganas de no llorar, recordando mucho como su esposa le daba mucho cariño a Rita.

—Para serte honesto, Lori se párese mucho a tu madre cuando era joven, ¿tal vez por eso te inspiraste en ponerle ese nombre no es así? —diciendo eso a su hija.

— _Pues claro, cuando yo miraba unas cuantas fotos familiares que tenías, veía el increíble parentesco que tenía entre mamá y Lori cuando ella habían llegado a la edad de los 17, Lori realmente se parece mucho a mamá en casi todos los aspectos físicos_

Al decir eso, Albert recordaba en como Lori y Rita se parecían mucho a su esposa Lorraine.

—Pues es normal hija, tú naciste de ella al igual que tu le diste luz a Lori, es por eso que ustedes son idénticas en aspectos físicos. —Diciéndole a su hija, por el increíble parentesco entre su esposa y su nieta.

— _Cambiado del tema papá, ya que como no pusiste a poner atención de lo que yo te dije, yo te voy volver a decirlo otra vez, ya que esto es muy importante._

La voz de Rita ahora se tornó a uno muy serio. El peli blanco se sorprendido por el cambio de tono de su hija. Antes estaba muy alegre y feliz, pero ahora tenía el tono muy serio como si algo malo le iba a decirle.

— _Papa, Recuerdas que Lincoln sufre problemas de esquizofrenia cierto?_

Escuchó la pregunta si recordaba sobre el problema que tenía su nieto.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue una de las noticias que más me a ¡devastado! —Grito al decir la última palabra con un tono muy enojado y serio.

En el otro lado de la línea. Rita se sorprendió por el cambio de tono de su padre, la última vez que ella lo había escuchado, fue cuando el vino de visita, pero en vez de que el fuera en la casa a visitarla con una sonrisa, el le había visitado a en una la carcel con una mirada bastante decepcionado.

—Lo siento, aún no me he acostumbro sobre ese teme sabes. —Calmándose y esperando que se le pase el enojo, sabiendo que no le gusta como le alza la voz a su propia hija.

— _No importa papá. Bueno, la razón por la que te digo esto, es que hace un año su síntomas que tenía comenzaba empeorar su estado de salud, así que decidimos darle el double de porción sin siquiera consultar con el doctor, ya que pensábamos que los efectos hubiera sido más fuerte para calmar su estado, pero ahora tuvo problema con sus medicamentos y eso hicieron que Lincoln comenzara a desarrollara problemas de addiction_.

Albert se quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar el relato de su hija sobre la situación de su nieto. No se esperaba que la confesión que le decía su hija fuera tan grave como para que su nieto tuviera otro problema más en sus estado de salud, y eso lo puso ahora muy furioso de lo que ya estaba hace unos momentos atrás.

—Dime hija. —Tomó un respiro —. ¡HASTA CUANTO ME LO IBAS A DECIR! —Gritando a su hija por no saber de algo tan importante, sabiendo que ahora su nieto tenía otro problemas más con que aliviar. En el otro lado de la línea, Rita podía escuchar como su padre ahora le estaba gritaba con todas sus fuerza. Esa era la segunda vez que su propio padre le gritara de esa manera.

— _Papa, se que lo que hicimos estaba mal, pero que opción teníamos, la condición de Lincoln empeoraba, teníamos miedo de que el nos odiaría, así que le dije que podía tomar el doble, esperaba que sus síntomas mejorarán, pero creo que ahora lo empeoramos más las. cosas._

Albert oía la explicación y también la razones por la que su nieto comenzaba a tener su adiccion, también podía escuchar como su hija estaba empanzado llorar. Tal vez por la forma en la que le estaba tratando a su hija. Ya no sabía que hacer en ese punto, lo único que hizo es escuchar todo lo que necesitaba saber, tenía que pensar en como lograría en poder ayudar a su nieto, o al menos no ponerlo en una situación en la que podría perjudicar aún más.

—¿Como descubrieron que Lincoln comenzaba a tener adicción por su medicamentos? —Albert preguntando a su hija,

— _Fue casi 2 semana desde que le dijimos a Lincoln que podía usar el doble de porción para que así pudiera controlar sus síntomas, pero luego de eso, Lincoln comenzaba a seguir consumiendo mas pastillas, pero al momento de que se acabara el frasco, el comenzaba a cambiar._

Albert escuchada atentamente por la que le estaba deciendo su hija, en como ellos dos comenzaba a sospechar de su propio hijo.

— _Después de conseguir un nuevo frasco, Lincoln se los acaba en tan solo 5 días, el comenzaba a dar excusas sobre, su frasco se le habían perdido o que Lola por amenaza tiro el frasco sin que ella se dieran cuenta de su contenido y así continuo hasta que un día lo cachamos mientras el tenia las pastillas guardados en su cama._

El volvía escuchar a su hija llorando en el otro lado de la línea telefónica, ya que al narrarle lo que estaba pasando, debió de haberla impactado el daño que le había causado a su hijo, eso le debía doler mucho en volver a recordar eso horribles días.

 _—Después de eso, le quitamos el frasco y también las pastillas que estaba escondidas en su cama, decidimos también checar su cuarto así que nosotros comenzamos a limpiar por todo su habitación, ya que pensábamos que el tenía escondidos mas pastillas, y tal como temíamos, encontramos más pastillas escondidas en todo su cuarto, incluso su conejito de peluche tenía también varias pastillas escondidas en su interior, casi remplazando el relleno que tenía, después de eso Lincoln llego a tener un ataque de pánico y mi hijo... mi bebe... "Sniff"... comenzó a atacarme._

En la línea podía escuchar a Rita comenzar a llorar. Albert quedó impactado mientra que su mandíbula cayó lo más bajo que podía, dejándolo con la boca abierta. No se esperaba que su nieto fuera a capas de pegarle a su propia madre, pero la razón era obvia, Lincoln comenzar a pegar es una de las cosa que cualquier madre temía que pasara, y no lo podía culparlo, ya que eso era los riesgos que podría pasar al tener una adición a una edad muy temprana.

— _Pero no lo puedo culparlo, ya que por mi estupidez y el temor por perder la confianza de mi hijo. Por mi culpa hice que mi propio hijo tuviera otro problema más en su vida y por eso me duele mucho, me duele ver a hijo así, sufriendo por todo lo que le hicimos, prefiero que mi hijo me pegara, cada golpe que recibi no se compara el daño que yo le había dado..._

Albert podía notar el tono de su hija, en como ella Intentaba aguantar sus llantos, el realmente quería estar ahí en la casa para así darle un abrazo a Rita y también darle el consuelo que ella necesita, era cierto que su hija cometió muchos errores, aún así ella intenta en todo lo posible en remediar sus errores, había fallado como madre, ahora ya estaba fallando como persona, ella se estaba describiéndose a sí misma como un especie de monstruo al que no le importara mucho de su propio hijo.

— _Luego de nuestra confrontación, lo llevamos con el doctor para saber si podíamos hacer algo con el, ellos nos recomendaron que lo lleváramos en terapias y que ellos ayudarían a Lincoln mejorar su conducta, también nos daban medicamentos en caso que la terapia no funcionaran._

En el otro lado de la linia calmándose un poco, Rita miraba a su alrededor y pudo notar que su hijo estaba ahí parado detrás de ella, después de unos momentos comenzó a fingir que estaba alegre, esperando que su hijo se lo creyera. Luego de que Lincoln le sonriera, el se marcha y deja Rita a solas con su llamada. Una vez que no había nadie, Rita continúa hablando con su padre.

— _Después de las terapias, Lincoln comenzó a disculparse conmigo, incluso se arrodillo y rogaba por mi perdón, y eso me dolió aún más, yo era la que le hizo daño, yo era la que tenía que arrodillarse y pedirle su perdón, no el._

Al finalizar el relato, Albert ahora tenía idea de cómo las cosas sucedieron y también tenía idea en que su hija iba preguntarle sobre el favor que le iba a darle.

— _Aún si Lincoln lograba controlar su adición, yo todavía no le tengo confianza, así que cada ves que mi hijo comenzaba a tener los síntomas de su esquizofrenia, yo personal mente se los daba y me aseguro que lincoln las consuma_.

Rita al decir a su padre en cómo ella le daba su medicamos a su hijo, ella temía que Lincoln volviera en tratarse a sí mismo y que el volvería ser un adictivo otra vez.

—Bueno, lo que me estás diciendo es que cuando Lincoln vuelva a tener los síntomas de esquizofrenia, yo mismo le dio sus medicamento y me asegure que el se las consuma sin que Lincoln me trate de engañarme. —Le dice Albert a su hija, ya que eso es lo que le estaba pidiendo su hija que hiciera.

— _Así es, es por eso que te pido que pongas un ojo en el, como yo no estaré por aquí, te dejo el frasco que está en mi cuarto escondidos bajo la almohada._

Rita le decía las indicaciones y donde podría encontrar el frasco. Albert ahora ya sabe que hacer, pero la pregunta ahora sería. ¿Si toda la familia ya sabe sobre la condición de su nieto? Ya que era raro, de que su hija le anduviera pidiendo ese favor a el, en vez de Su nieta Lori.

—Una pregunta hija, ¿acaso ya toda la familia lo sabe? —Preguntando a su hija esperando la respuesta que necesitaba saber.

Al decir esa pregunta a su hija, hubo una gran silencio entre ambas líneas, y eso no le agradaba mucho para el viejo Albert. Sabía que su hija iba a tomarse un tiempo para poder responderle su pregunta, pero aún estaba la pregunta ¿por que sería la persona en hacer ese trabajo en vez de alguien de la familia? la única persona calificada pare ese trabajo sería siendo su propia nieta Lori, así que ella no tuvo otra opción que responderle a su pregunta.

— _No... no le he dicho aún._

El albino al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, sabiendo que eso sería su respuesta, eso lo puso algo molesto ya que toda la familia merecía saber la condición que tenía su nieto.

— _Lo intentamos._ —Rita continuo hablado. — _Sabíamos que Lori se iría de la casa, y con Leni no es muy buena guardando secretos, así que la única persona calificada en tener ese secreto era Luna, pero al momento de ir a su habitación, Lincoln apareció y nos estaba observada como si el sabía que nosotros le íbamos a decirle sobre su condición a su hermana, pero el siguió insistiendo que no le dijéramos a nadie, es por eso que aún nadie lo sabe excepción de ti, ya que tu fuiste el primero en enterarte sobre la condición antes que nosotros._

Ahora perecía que ya no tenía más que decir, Rita ya le explico la razón por la que ella no dijo nada a toda su familia, lo único que esperaría sería en que todo saldría bien para ambos y esperando que las cosas saliera bien. Al momento de seguir hablando, escuchaba como el autobús comenzaba a sonar la bocina, dándole saber que el autobús ya había llegado.

—Bueno hija, parece que ya el autobús está aquí, así que no te preocupes que lo tengo todo bajo control, así que si tienes dudas, solo háblame en la casa y me das los detalles esta bien. — Le dice a su hija ya que el autobús había llegado y ya tenía que irse.

— _Está bien papá, yo sé que cuento contigo en esto, y si las cosa se complica me hablas para poder ayudarte en lo que necesitas._

—Está bien hija, espero que tengas un buen viaje y nos veremos el domingo. —Albert despidiéndose de su hija y luego le cuelga.

—Al Parecer, ¿ahora vas a ser el niñero de ese albino tuyo no? —Apareció Sue detrás de el, causandole que el peli blanco saltara del susto.

—¡Sue! que grande sus- sorpresa, que me distes, he he he. —Albert riéndose mientras el se aguantada del susto que le había dado.

—¿Así que solo tus nietos están en la casa cierto? -Sue preguntando a Albert si lo que escucho era cierto.

—Así que cuanto tiempo has escuchado? —Ahora Albert le pregunta Sue en cuando tiempo le había escuchado la conversa que tuvo en el teléfono, esperando que ella respondiera.

—Solo la parte en la que tu nieto tiene problemas de addiction y que logro recuperarse, también sobre que casi toda su familia no estaría por aquí. —Sue le respondió su pregunta.

—Ya veo, así que creo que ya lo sabes. —Albert ahora ya no tenía esperanza de poder salir de aquí, ya que Sue no lo dejaría ir sin tener cuidado de algún mayor que lo cuidara —. Así que ¿no me vas a dejar salir? —finalizando con una expresión de derrota.

—Normalmente no te dejaría ir solo en una casa que solo están tus nietos. —Respondiendo con toda autoridad —. Pero podré hacer una excepción, ya que como tu nieta esa la del teléfono es mayor de edad, podría dejarte ir. —Sue ahora ya no tenía mas que hacer, que dejarle el pase.

Albert estaba sorprendido por la forma que Sue lo dejaba pasar, eso era algo nuevo para el, ni una vez Sue le había dado excepción que no sea algo que la beneficiara.

—No se que decir, gracia. —Albert ahora estaba contento ya que el si podría irse sin ningún problemas.

—Solo vete antes de que cambie de opinión. —Sue intenta sacar a Albert afuera, ya que a ella no le gustaba darles segundas a oportunidades, así que lo dejo pasar viendo cómo Albert salía de las puertas del retiro, ve como el autobús le habré la puerta.

Albert le sonríe y se despide de ella, pero al momento de subirse al autobús, Sue le vuelve a dar un último chequeo, haciendo que el viejo albino suspirada. Después de su último chequeo, Sue finalmente lo deja ir, una vez listo, Albert comenzaba a subirse del autobús, esperando que el viaje fuera un poco largo para así el pudiera pensar en que va ser ahora.

Después de dos horas de un largo viaje y con varias paradas, al fin había llegado a la casa de su hija, solo al ver a esa casa le trajo varios recuerdos sobre el lugar donde una vez fue la casa que a muchos le temían en pasar en ella. Una vez que el autobús llegara a parar, Albert comienza a bajar del autobús, cuando el salió, ve que la Vanzilla ya no estaba estacionado en la casa, sabiendo que casi toda la familia se había ido de viaje, camino hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba a punto de sonar el timbre, hasta que el recordó que el timbre de la casa aún debía de tener la estática que sus nietos le había instalado en la casa. Así que decide tocar la puerta y espera que alguien respondiera la puerta.

Albert al escuchar varios pasó adentro de la casa, sabiendo que el resto de sus nietos venían al mismo tiempo, ve como la puerta se abre y ahí estaban, todos sus nieto ahí parados enfrente de la puerta; Lincoln en frente, Lori al lado izquierdo, Lynn al lado derecho y por último...

 _—¡¿Lucy?! Eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que mi hija dijo que los 3 estarían en la casa, me pregunto si Lucy habria decidido quedarse aquí en el último momento? Bueno, eso ya no importa, al menos la casa no estaría tan vacía como esperaba, mientras más mejor._

Al momento de entrar, todos comenzaron a hablar, y el con gusto les comenzaba a escuchar lo que le tenían que decir. Lori le explico que hoy iba a comenzar a salir con su novio, Lynn le dice que una de sus amigas iba ir por ella a practicar en el parque, ya que mañana comienza el gran juego de baseball contra un equipo en la cual había sido humillado, ya que ese equipo hacia jugadas sucias, así que ella y su equipo trabajarán todo el día y de noche para poder enfrentarlos mañana, Lincoln le contó que obtuvo un nuevo videojuego y quería estrenarlo con su mejor amigo Clyde, pero cómo su amigo no estaba en este fin de semana, decidió no jugarlo ya que no sería divertido sin alguien con quien jugar, por último Lucy, pero al momento de poder hablar, fue interrumpida por un sonido de un claxon que provenía afuera de la casa.

Al voltearse via a un vehículo con varios jóvenes adentro de la ven. Lynn sale corriendo y les dice que su amiga vino por ella, así que ella se despide y le dice que ella vendrían antes de la cena, así que Albert le decía que tuviera cuidado, ella asiente con la cabeza y se marcha dejando ahora con 4 miembros de la familia.

Después de la despedida de Lynn, Lori se fue arriba de los escalones a prepararse para su gran día, mientras que Lincoln lo llamaba en la sala donde estaba la televisión, ya quería que su abuelo jugara con el. Estaba feliz que su nieto aún seguía siendo el mismo, así que le dice que el iba poner las maletas en el cuarto de sus padre.

Al momento de irse a la habitación, ve a Lucy suspirar y dice que ella estaría a su cuarto, una vez dicho ella comenzaba a subirse de las escaleras y yendo hacia donde esta su cuarto. Eso le puso muy extraño en la forma en la que ella dijo, parecía que Lucy estuviera triste de algo, quería ir hablar con ella y decirle si algo malo le estaba pasando, pero decidio que la dejaría sola, ya que no le gustaría que la incomodara, tal vez cuando ella baje intente alegrar le su estado de ánimo.

Una vez entrando al cuarto comienza a acomodar sus cosas y arreglarse la ropa, una vez acabado ve una nota en la cama, la recoge y al ver el contenido, solo decía que había dejado $1,000 dólares para la comida y cosas de emergencia, también varios horarios tales como el juego de Lynn hasta la hora de dormir, también estaba donde podría encontrar el frasco y cuando tenía que dar los medicamentos a Lincoln, y también en que hora el debería tomársela.

Una vez checando debajo de las almohadas encuentra el frasco, parecía que estaba media llenas pero era suficiente como para aguantar más de una semana. Ahora tenía que poner bien en marcha lo que debia de hacer, solo esperaba que las cosas no se hagan complicadas.


	3. chapter 3

**No una disculpa tan deseada**

Albert dejó de tocar el frasco que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a mirar a su nieto, al verlo, mira como Lincoln comenzaba a temblar mucho, el notaba que su camisa estaba muy mojado. Lincoln debió haber derramado muchas lágrimas cuando estaba llorado por mucho tiempo, ahora sentía lastima y también una gran culpa de su parte. El viejo albino se sintio como un estúpido por no haber podido responderle la pregunta que le hizo su nieto.

— _Bien hecho Albert. —_ Se dijo a sí mismo de una manera sarcástica —. _Por haberte tomado bastante tiempo en no responderle la pregunta, ahora el piensa que realmente había sido un mal hermano y ya no tendra ninguna duda en negarse de que si lo era. —_ Ahora el se odia asi mismo por haberse tomado su tiempo en no poder responderle a su nieto. sin poder decir ninguna palabra, Albert se pone de rodillas, abraza a su nieto sin que el pusiera mucha fuerza y le dice —. Por su puesto que no lo eres Lincoln. —Le comienza darle palmadas suaves en el costado —. Tú siempre has sido un grandioso hermano para tus hermanas. —Le responde a su nieto y esperando que con eso pudiera calmarlo un poco.

Lincoln al escuchar su respuesta, el joven peli blanco comienza de nuevo a negarse.

—Pero tú mismo lo escuchaste lo que dijo Lucy, yo siempre la ignorada como si ella no existiera. —Lincoln se libera y rompe el abrazo de su abuelo —. Como puedo ser yo un grandioso hermano si yo lastimo mucho a mis hermanas que yo tanto las amo. —Ahora apretando sus puños y comienza enojarse —. Yo lastime a Lucy de la manera más estupida y cruel que allá hecho, ni siquiera pude mencionar su nombre cuando yo estaba hablando a la maldita cuarta pared. —Lincoln ahora comenzaba a perderse así mismo mientras se seguía maldiciéndose así mismo.

Al escuchar su nieto todo lo que le dijo, sobre cómo se culpaba, hasta decia cosas sobre, ¿hablando la cuarta pared? Albert ahora comenzaba preocuparse sobre la condición que su nieto.

— _Rayos, ahora si que la cague, ahora Lincoln está comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico y lo peor es que no se si podré darle las pastillas ahora, ya que no me quiero arriesgarme a dárselo sin que el sepa que yo también se de la condición que el traía._ —Albert mira su reloj y nota que ya era casi eran las 7:00 PM de la noche —. _Doble rayos, sin tan solo hubiera aguantado 2 horas más, tal vez ya no tendría que complicarme con esto._ — Ahora el tenía que actuar ya que si todo esto sigue así, posiblemente Lucy bajaría y checaria lo que estaba pasando en la planta baja —. _Lo siento hija, pero creo que tarde o temprano el tiene que saber la verdad, el tiene que saber que no todo los problemas se pueda resolver con el tiempo, también debe de saber que no puede resolver los problemas el solo y si es posible, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que el necesita ayuda de todos nosotros y saber que con la ayuda de una familia, todo puede superar las barrera y así lograr tener la paz, no solo en si mismo, si no también la familia en si. —_ Albert se pone de pie con su cara muy seria y determinada. — _Lincoln, esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti._ —Se dijo así mismo mientras pone su mano adentro de su bolsillo buscando el frasco. Pero cuando Albert estaba apunto de sacar el frasco.

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop saltaron del susto al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de enfrente. Ambos albinos miraba al frente y ve a la persona que estaba en la puerta, era una joven rubia algo mayor, con un vestido de color azul, de imediato se dan cuenta de que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Lori. Al ver a la mayor de las hermanas, notaron que ella estaba muy empapada, posiblemente por la lluvia que se estaba haciendo a ya fuera.

—¡Literalmente me tienes harta! HARTA! dos años! DOS PUTOS AÑOS! Y ni siquieras eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien! literalmente quisiera saber porque aún sigo saliendo CONTIGO! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y luego azota la puerta.

Lori muy enojada da media vuelta y mira a ambos albinos con las expresiones muy sorprendidos. La rubia mayor luego nota a Lincoln con la camisa algo mojado, pero también agarra la atención de algunas lágrimas que mostraba en su rostro.

Lincoln pudo notar en como Lori lo mirada directamente hacia el, o más bien en su camisa, así que el intento calmar sus nervios ya que ahora mismo necesitaba pensar en como poder dar una excusa a su hermana mayor, ya que sabía que Lori lo estaba mirando con una expresión muy preocupante.

Por otra parte Albert no sabía que hacer ahora al ver cómo su nieto se estaba calmándo, era una buena señal, pero también hacia que el perdiera la oportunidad de confrontarlo y posiblemente convencerlo de que el acepte la ayuda de los demás.

Lori ahora preocupada decide romper el silencio y hacercarse un poco a su hermano.

—Lincoln, ¿dime por qué estabas llorando? —Lori preguntando a su hermano ahora remplazando su ira por una muy preocupante.

Lincoln al escuchar lo que dijo Lori, el intentaba pensar en una buena excusa para que ella no sepa por qué estaba llorando.

—¡Ah eso! pues no estaba llorando Lori, cuando yo y Pop-Pop jugábamos a los videojuegos, y como yo estaba perdiendo tantas veces que hasta yo mismo perdí mi temperamento, decidí salir afuera para desaguarme un poco, y como estaba lloviendo ahí afuera, es por eso que me vez así de mojado. —Lincoln respondiéndole a su hermana mientras que el se limpiaba la cara con su camisa, haciendo pensar que el lo usaba para secarse así mismo.

Lori notaba lo nerviosa que hacía su hermano, ella pensaba que Lincoln le estaba mintiendo, ella sabía como uno miente y lincoln no es una de las persona que intenta ocultar sus emociones o expresarse bien. Albert ahora estaba pensando si involucrar a Lori sobre el asunto, o solo dejar las cosas ir.

— _Me podría arriesgar, pero el problema ahora sería Lori, y al parecer no estaría en las buenas en poder ayudarme ahora mismo después de lo qué pasó en la puerta, no sería buena idea en involucrarla ahora mismo —. A_ l momento de que Albert iba a hablar, Lincoln comenzaba hablar con su hermana primero.

—Bueno, ¿ahora dime qué pasó? ¿Porque estabas tan enfadada? ¿Y a quien le estabas gritando? —Le pregunto el albino con varias preguntas a su hermana.

Lori sin pensarlo 2 veces ella fue caminado enfrete hacia donde están los escalones con una expresión bastante molesta.

—Literalmente fue la peor cita de todas. —Subiendo las escaleras mientras ella se voltea y mira a ambos albinos —. Esto es el colmo, se suponía que iba ser el mejor día de todos, pero el muy imbecil de Santiago la tuvo que arruinar todo! —Lori alzando su voz

—¿Pero que tan malo hizo Bobby como para que llegara arruinar todo? —Preguntando Lincoln esperando que su pregunta no la hiciera enojar tanto a su hermana.

Lori al escuchar esa pregunta, ella comenzó a respirar y después deja salir el aire.

—Primero. El muy idiota de Bobby olvido poner la hora exacta para nuestra reservación en el restaurante, por eso tuvimos que esperar casi 40 minutos para que nos encontraran una mesa.

Al escuchar eso ambos albino comenzaron a poner atención y descubrir que fue lo que realmente hizo Bobby para que su cita de aniversario saliera todo mal.

—Segundo. El muy tarado olvido su cartera, así que yo tuve que pagar todo lo que habíamos ordenado, y te digo lo que es peor, yo tuve que dar propina a esa maldita zorra de la camarera que nunca dejaba de coquetear a Bobby. —Lori ahora comenzaba apretar sus manos mientras se aguantaba en no hacer un escándalo.

Albert se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso y comienza a retroceder un poco hacia atrás al ver a su nieta así de furiosa. Mientras que Lincoln ahora comenzando tener idea de que su historia no tendría un buen final como ella deseaba de su cita.

—Tercero. El muy pervertido nunca dejava de mirar a esa zorra de camarera y con su enormes pechos que apostaría que eran falso. —Ahora Lori da media vuelta, comienza a checar sus pechos y los compara con la de ella que era casi un capa C y la camarera era casi copa DD, al comparar el tamaño de sus senos hizo que Lori ahora se sintiera inferior.

Los dos albinos al ver cómo Lori se checaba sus pecho, ambos peli blancos comenzaron a imaginar como sería esa camarera si realmente las tuviera tan grandes. Lincoln pudo entender que Bobby no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder aguantar esa tentación de mirar y quedar hipnotizado por eso grandes melones que tenía esa camarera. Albert por otro lado ya tenía planeado que va hacer cuando el volviera a salir del la casa de retiro, ir primero a ese restaurante, y si tiene suerte, lograría conocer esa grandiosa camarera pechugona y posiblemente dejarle una buena propina si ella logra darle un buen servicio.

Lori vuelve a voltearse y mira como Lincoln y Pop-Pop tenía ahora las miradas perdidas, comienza a molestarse sabiendo que ellos dos se estaba imaginado como era esa zorra con esos enormes pechos.

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop se asustaron del susto al escuchar un fuerte golpe que provenía arriba de las escaleras. Ambos miraron al enfrente y ellos dos notan que Lori estaba ahora muy furiosa. Lori ahora tenía la atención de ambos albinos así que ella continúa con su relato.

—Cuarto. Al momento de que nosotros salimos del restaurante, el imbecil dejó parqueado su auto en un lugar donde no debía estacionar, y por ser tan ciego, la grúa se llevó el auto.

Al escuchar eso, ambos ya tenía la misma idea de cómo pudo terminar Lori así de mojada.

—Quinto. Como ya habrán notado, la tormenta comenzó a llover y como llovía tan fuerte, nosotros nos quedamos empapados por la lluvia. —Lori ahora intenta subir un poco más los escalones —. Sexto. Por desgracias el autobús se fue antes de que nosotros llegáramos al estación de espera y el maldito autobús nos hizo mojar aún más con toda la mugre que venía en ella.

Lincoln ahora se sentia muy mal por lo que le pasó a su hermana, Lori solo quería que su cita fuera grandiosa, pero en vez de eso, ella recibió una de las peores citas que jamás había tenido, y eso era injusto para ella. Albert por otra parte recordaba un evento algo parecido, pero por una razón no podía recordarlo, era como si algo intentaba bloquear ese recuerdo y eso hizo que Albert le daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Lori al llegar la planta alta de las escalones, comienza ahora quitarse el abrigo mojado que tenia encima.

—Séptimo. tuvimos que caminar por 30 minutos, ¡30 minutos para poder llegar a mi casa! ¡Y por último! ¡Si¡ ¡La persona que gritaba era y ahora es mi ex novio Roberto Santiago! ya que ahora mismo termine con el! Y esta vez no le voy a darle otra oportunidad! Ya le di demasiadas oportunidades como para que el cage con todo! —Lori finalizó y comenzó a volver a respirar y después deja salir el aire.

—Vaya Lori, lamento que la cosas no haya salido como tu esperaba. —El albino se rasca la nuca mientras le pedía disculpas a su hermana

Lori ahora se sentia más calmada por todo el estrés que había sacado en su interior al contar todo lo que le había pasado con su día.

—No debes de disculparte Lincoln, no es que me hayas dado mala sue-... digo... ya sabes t-tu no hiciste nada... las cosas pasan y ... —Lori ahora se sentía una tonta en decir esa palabra prohibida, especialmente enfrente de su hermano.

al escuchar eso, Lincoln ahora comenzaba a ponerse triste, hasta que...

 **Parece que al fin tuvo las agallas de decirlo, no lo cres compañero.**

Lincoln al escuchar esa voz, intenta calmar sus nervios pero...

 **Sabes que, por tu culpa ahora Bobby ya no tiene a su queridísima Noviecita hahaha, pero mira el lado bueno, ya al menos no tendrá que aguantar más con ella y tal vez por fin Bobby podría encontrar a alguien mejor.**

— _¡Cállate! Ya oíste lo que dijo Lori, ella dijo..._

 **Ella dijo; Que no es que me hayas dado mala suerte, esa fue lo que ella iba a decir, Lori todavía piensa que das mala suerte, pero no la culpo, tú siempre fuiste la desgracia de esta familia, un joven muy patético que ni siquiera tienes los huevos para defenderse de su propia familia.**

La voz se reía mientras esa figura comenzaba a tomar forma.

— _Por que apareciste ahora._ —Lincoln ahora miraba ese reflejo.

 **Por que ya es hora de que yo aparezca, o acaso ya se te olvido lo qué pasa cuando no te cuidas de tu salud menta.**

Dijo la voz mientras aparecia un joven con la misma estatura de Lincoln. El albino estaba apunto de contestar a esa figura hasta que alguien le llama por su nombre.

—Lincoln ¿estas bien? —Preguntando la rubia con un tono muy preocupante.

Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos y mira donde está Lori.

—S-si Lori, estoy bien. —Lincoln agita su cabeza y toma varios respiros profundos.

Albert al ver a su nieto, supo de imediato que Lincoln tubo una alucinación.

— _No lo puedo creer, con que eso era lo que mi hija me decía sobre las alucinaciones que Lincoln frecuentar tener más de lo que debía._ —Pensabo el viejo albino muy preocupado —. _Todavía no es el momento para darle sus medicina_. —Albert ahora nesesita pensar en cómo poder darle a Lincoln su medicina sin que los demás supieran.

Por otra parte Lori ahora se sentía muy incómoda por lo que acaba de decir.

—Lincoln, Pop-Pop, creo que ya es hora de que yo me de una ducha, ya que literalmente estoy mojando toda la casa y también me estoy comenzando a incomodar un poco, así que hablaremos después de que salga del baño y me cambie de ropas esta bien. —Lori se marchaba y deja a los dos albinos solos.

Al ver a su hermana irse, Lincoln ahora comienza a relajarse pero fue interrumpido por esas misteriosa voz.

 **Si, pero por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano van a saber la verdad, y cundo lo sepan, toda tu familia van a saber lo que realmente eres.**

Lincoln ignorando la voz, el se sienta en el sillón del sofá, después agarra el control del juego y mira a su abuelo.

—Vamos Pop-Pop, todavía no he acaba de vencerte y esta vez te ganaré. — Dijo Lincoln con una expresión muy nerviosa.

Albert ahora no sabía que hacer, seguir el juego o confrontarlo.

— _Hija, realmente cres que pueda hacer esto. —_ Pensó Albert mientras el miraba a su nieto con una sonrisa muy forzaba que el ponía —. Está bien Lincoln, tu lo pediste. —Albert se sienta en el sofá y ambos comienza a jugar.

Pero antes de que ellos comenzara a jugar en la consola de juegos, alguien comenzaba a gritar.

 **¡AAAHHHH!**

Linconl y Albert saltaron del susto al escuchar que alguien estaba gritando,

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —Preguntando Albert, mientras el agarra su aliente por el gran susto que tuvo.

—¡No lo se! pero ese grito era de Lori! —Lincoln se levant del sofá y comienza a dirigírse hacia las escaleras.

Al momento de que el albino comenzaba a subir los escalones , alguien comenzaba a gritar alguien.

—¡Lucy! Literalmente tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —Lincoln al escuchar esos gritos, decide dejar de subir las escalaras y volvió bajar en ellas.

 **Vaya vaya, aún te afecta lo que te dijo Lucy, y yo pensaba que le importabas un poco, que patético eres.**

La voz ahora con una figura comenzaba a ponerse con los brazos cruzados. Lincoln ahora aprieta los puños, mientras el ignoraba esa voz.

—¡Eso fue rápido! —Dijo Albert algo sorprendido por la forma que llegó bien rápido a su nieto —. ¿Sabes porque Lori grito de esa manera? —Le pregunta mientras el se vuelve a sentarse del sofá.

—Creo que Lori se asusto de Lucy. —Lincoln le responde a su abuelo —. Probablemente Lucy estaba adentro del baño y como Lori entro al baño sin avisar, no notó que Lucy estaba adentro y posiblemente Lori se asustó al momento de que Lucy debió decir algo. —Lincoln le explica lo que pensaba a su abuelo. El peli blanco vuelve a sentar en el sofa y comienza agarra el control.

— _No puedo creerlo, acaso para ellos es deficil de notar a una niña de 10 años_. —Albert pensado mientras el vuelve a agarra el control.

—Está bien Pop-Pop, estás listo para que muerdas el polvo. —Lincoln estaba muy determinado en vencer a su abuelo.

—Como dije antes, tú lo pediste. —Albert ya estaba listo para jugar.

Cuando finalmente ellos iban a comenzar a jugar su juego...

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop saltaron de nuevo del susto, al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la entrada.

— _¡Por el amor de Dios¡_ —Lincoln Gritaba internamente por todas esas interrupciones que estaba pasando.

—¡Vaya! parece que no quieren que nosotros jugemos. —Albert se reír mientras el voltea a ver quien entró a la casa.

Cuando ambos albinos miraron la puerta para saber quien estaba, ellos dos miraron a una chica que tenía los cabellos castaño, vestía todo de rojo y llevaba en su camisa un número 1 en ella, de inmediato ambos se dan cuenta de que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Lynn L Loud Jr, que estaba en la puerta.

—*Suspiro* Hola chicos, ¿un buen clima ahí a fuera no les parece? —Dice Lynn de manera sarcástica y entraba adentro de la casa.

Ahora ellos veían un deja vu, ambas chicas llegaron mojadas adentro de la casa por causa de la lluvia, pero ahora solo esperaban que Lynn les contara su versión de su historia que les tenía ahora preparada la deportista de la familia.

Lincoln ahora usaría las mismas preguntas que le hizo a Lori, para saber qué pasó con ella.

—Bueno, ¿ahora dime qué pasó? ¿Porque llegas decaída? Y porque estás mojada? —Le pregunto el Joven peli blanco con varias preguntas a su hermana mayor.

Lynn ahora da un gran suspiro y luego les dice su versión de su historia.

—Pues mi equipo y yo anduvimos entrenando para el juego de mañana, todo iba bien hasta que la lluvia comenzaba a llover, aunque esa lluvia no era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para seguir continuando, el entrenador tuvo que cancelar el entrenamiento —Lynn muy desanimada mientras ella se quita la gorra de baseball junto con toda su cosas y los ponen hacia aún lado.

—Vaya Lynn, lamento que tu entrenamiento haya sido cancelado, se que quieres vencer a esos tramposos, pero también tienes que entender las razónes de porque tu entrenador tuvo que cancelar la practica. —Diciéndole a su hermana mientras le pedía disculpas a la deportista.

Lynn ahora se sentia algo canzada, pero al escuchar su hermano disculpándose con ella, eso hizo que ahora la castaña recuperaba algo de ánimos.

—Tienes razón Lincoln, se que el entrenador lo hace para que no nos enfermemos y también pone segurida al equipo. —Lynn ahora comenzaba acercarse a su hermano —. Y tu no tienes que disculparte Lincoln, yo sabia que llovería pero no me lo esperaba que lloviera tan fuerza. —Lynn le sonríe a su hermano y después le da una abrazo.

Lincoln al recibir un abrazo notó que Lynn no estaba tan mojada comparado a Lori que ella estaba empapada con mucha agua y mugre de las calles.

—Así que... ¿como llegaste aquí si que te mojaras tanto? —Lincoln preguntando a su hermana.

—Bueno, tenía planeado ir corriendo todo hasta la casa como parte de mi entrenamiento, pero mi amiga Margo se ofrecían en darme un aventon, al principio iba a negarme, pero cómo ya vez afuera. —Lynn le apunta la ventana y veía que el flujo de agua comenzaba a subir un poco —. La tormenta seguía empeorado así que decide aceptar la oferta, así que Margo y su mamá me dieron un ride y así es como lleve aquí. —Finalizando su relato en cómo ella había llegado hacia su casa.

Albert al escuchar todo el relato, estaba feliz de que su nieta había llegado sana y salva sin tener muchos problemas, pero ahora se sentia mal por que Lori no termino de la misma manera que el esperaba.

Lynn al ver que su hermano tenía la cara de distraído, ella decide darle dos golpea en el hombro. Lincoln por otro lado, el estaba aliviado de que su hermana allá venido sana y salva, pero al momento de que iba a hablarle, el mira como Lynn intentaba darle un golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces decide cubrirse de los golpes de su hermana.

—¡Hah! dos por reaccionar. —Lynn le da un golpe en el hombro y después le da un beso —. Y eso es por animarme, "gracias" —Lynn comienza a subir las escaleras.

Lincoln al sentir el golpe más el beso, el regresar al sofá, se sienta junto con su abuelo y Luego vuelva a garra el control.

—Vaya, ahora pareces que ya te llevas mucho mejor con Lynn ahora —Dijo albert mientras el miraba la televisión.

—Si, aunque al menos ella ya no me trata de obligar a ir a sus prácticas, aún asi yo decido ayudarla en lo que pueda —Le responde a su abuelo mientras el intenta reiniciar la partida.

 **Si, pero la verdad es que aún le sigues teniendo miedo, aún le temes mucho a tu hermana, es cierto que ella ya no te obliga ir a sus prácticas o torneos, pero aún asi vas de cualquier modo, ya que por temor de que ella te arrastre y te golpe hasta que ya no puedas mas**

El se ríe mientras se sienta en el lado derecho del sofá.

Albert a mira a su nieto y nota como Lincoln estaba sudando, pero el decide ignorarlo y se enfocaba en ver la tele.

Ya cuando al Fin ellos iba a jugar su partida de juego...

 **!AAAHHH!**

Linconl y Albert saltaron de nuevo del susto, cuando ambos escucharon que alguien gritaba otra vez.

—¡AHORA QUE! —Lincoln gritaba mientras el pone el control en la mesa.

—Aaa... —Albert estaba a punto de hablar pero Lincoln le interrumpe.

—Esa fue Lynn, así que voy checar qué pasa —Lincoln interrumpio lo que iba a decir a su abuelo y después decide checar lo que estaba pasando allá fuera. Al momento de llegar a las escaleras, el mira hacia arriba y cuando ve al frente, nota que estaba Lynn junto con... —. ¡Lucy! —Dijo entre susurros al ver que allí estaba su hermanita.

—¡Lucy! realmente tienes que dejar de hacer eso! casi me das un infarto! —Gritaba Lynn mientras ella recuperaba el aliento —. Ademas, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se suponías que estarías con los demás al concierto? —Lynn ahora preguntando a su hermana en porque estaba en la casa.

Por otro lado Lucy no dijo nada y decide ignorar a su hermana, pero al momento de dar la vuelta, ella mira hacia abajo de los escalones y nota que su hermano estaba allí abajo.

Lincoln ahora estaba helado, no sabía que hacer si decir hola o intentar acercársele a ella.

Lucy por otra parte ella suspira mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaba a caer en su rostro, después ella se da la vuelta y se va caminado hacia su cuarto mientras ella ignorada a la persona que está por de bajo de las escaleras.

Lincoln estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro al ver a su hermana en ese estado, su presencia lo hacia llorar y eso lo hacía sentir como un monstruo, realmente el la había lastimado tanto como para que ella empezara a llorar con tan solo mirarlo a su cara. El peli blanco sin pensarlo mucho, el decide subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible para así intentar alcanzar a su hermanita. Pero al momento de subir el primer escalón, Lincoln siente que su cuerpo no lo permitía moverse un centímetro de su cuerpo.

 **Yo no lo haría si yo fuera tu**

Dijo esa figura que ahora estaba en frente de las escales, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

—¡Muévete a un lado! ¡No ves que quiero ir adonde está Lucy ahora! — Lincoln intento moverse, pero por una razón no podía.

 **Sabes que vas empeorar las cosas si actúas de esa manera, además tú mismo la escuchaste, ella necesita tiempo en estar sola.**

la figura intento ahora sentarse en los escalones, miraba con gracia como Lincoln lo miraba con desprecio y furia hacia el.

 **Además tú mismo lo dijiste, el tiempo hace que los problemas pasen y que todo tiene su tiempo, eso fue lo que siempre dices, cuando fue la ultima vez que dijisteis eso.**

La figura pretendía pensar mientras hacia señas poniendo su dedo índice en su frente.

¡ **Ah! ya recordé, era cuando anduviste esperando más de un mes cuando tu familia te echaron de la casa hahaha, Vaya... eso si que eran buenos tiempos, siempre crellendo que con el tiempo tú familia abriría los ojos y reconocerías de sus errores, realmente fue bastante tiempo no, pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿valió la pena la gran espera?**

La figura esperando la respuesta de su compañero. Realmente le encanta recordarle mucho los viejos tiempos que anduvieron juntos en los buenos tiempos que pasaron.

Lincoln intentaba frenéticamente en levantar el pie, pero parece que no lo está consiguiendo, después el mira su reflejo, esperando que diga su respuesta.

—Si lo valió —Respondiendo el peli blanco con una expresión de ira.

La figura comienza a sonreí al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

 **Tienes razón, si valió la pena, pero no la forma a la que tu esperabas, pero mira el lado bueno, ya tu familia no te trata como una mierda de basura que una vez fuiste, recibiste una nueva vida, no la vieja que tenía antes, y me alegro por eso, y te digo la mejor parte, me tienes a mi ahora, ya no estarás solo, hasta ya somos hermanos, no era lo que tu siempre deceabas tener, a alguien con quien charlar, tener los mismos gustos, he incluso me puedes enseñar muchas cosas como yo a ti te enseño varias cosas.**

La figura con mucha felicidad decía todo lo que el había deseado expresar sobre lo que significa ser un verdadero miembro de la familia.

Lincoln por otra parte ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que el le decía, solo quiere ir al cuarto de Lucy e intentar hablar con ella.

—¡Ya déjame ir! no vez que quiero hablar con Lucy! —Lincoln ahora alzando la voz a la figura.

 **Shhh, tienes que mantener la boca cerrada si no quieres que el te escuche.**

Diciendo eso mientras el gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando directa hacia algo o alguien.

Lincoln al escuchar eso, el gira donde el miraba y nota que su abuelo aún le seguía esperándolo por su regreso. Al volver a mirar al frente, mira que el ya no estaba en los escalones. Lincoln notaba que ya podía mover el pie, cuando el intenta subir hacia arriba, su abuelo comenzaba llamar su nombre.

—Lincoln ¿todo está bien? —preguntando Albert a su nieto.

Lincoln ahora no sabía que hacer, quería ir arriba y hablar con Lucy, pero también estaba su abuelo, ya había comenzado a verlo con esa mirada, el sabrá que algo le estaba pasando.

—Lo siento Pop-Pop, es que Lynn se encontró con Lucy y ya sabes lo qué pasó. —Le responde a su abuelo mientras el se regresaba a sentarse a su lado.

Albert ahora estaba algo intrigado.

— _Primero Lincoln, Después Lori y por último Lynn, que acaso nadie pueda notar una niña que se viste de negro y blanco rondando por la casa, puede ser que yo sea siego pero no lo suficiente como para notar a alguien de una estatura que ni siquiera es difícil de notar_ —. Albert pensaba en si mismo ya que ahora entendía lo que Lucy sentía, tal vez ella tenía algo de derecho de enojarse con ellos —. _Y luego que, ¿que toda la familia se olvida de ella? no creo que ellos sea tan tontos como para no notar a sus propios hijos. —_ Albert finaliza mientras el ve que su nieto se vuelve a sentarse.

Lincoln junto con su abuelo agarra el control y comienza a reiniciar la partida otra vez

—Está vez nada nos interrumpirá, ya Lori y Lynn están en casa, y también ellas saben que Lucy está en casa, así que no hay ninguna forma de que nadie nos puedan interrumpir. —Lincoln mira a su abuelo—. Estás listo Pop-Pop, ya que una vez que te vence, yo sentirá la dulce victoria. —Finalizó con su pequeño discurso, ya que el tenía todo listo para empezar el juego.

Albert le encanta esa determinación de su nieto, así que el se prepara para jugar

—¡Haber si todo esto vale la pena Lincoln! —diciendo Albert igual de emocionado.

Al momento de que lincoln iba a poner el start del juego -

 **(¡RING!... ¡RING!... ¡RING!...)**

Lincoln y Albert ahora escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono. Lincoln ya perdió la calma y arroja el control al piso

—¡Sabes que Pop-Pop! Tu ganas! Ya no puedo con esto! Así que me voy a la cocina a buscar algo que se me congela el estrés! —Exclama el Lincoln con la voz muy alta mientras el se levanta y se va hacia la cocina.

Albert por otro lado parece que ahora el destino le había jugado una broma de mala gana, después el se levanta del sofá y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono que no dejaba de soñar. Una vez en el teléfono, Albert lo agarra y le responde la llamada.

—Residencia Loud, en que puedo... —Albert fue interrumpido por una persona muy desesperada.

— _¡Papa! hay dios mío gracias a cielo que respondiste! temía que algo malo había pasado!_

Albert no se esperaba que su hija llamara tan pronto, pero también podía escuchada que ellas estaba muy asustada y frenética a la vez

—¡Tranquila hija! ¡¿Algo sucedió con los demás?! —Preguntando Albert esperando una respuesta de su hija.

— _Perdón por llamarte así pero es que hemos notado que algo faltaba._

Escuchaba como Rita comenzaba a sollozar en el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Que es algo que ustedes olvidaron para que me llames en este estado! ¡¿Acaso algo paso con las chicas?! —Preguntando Albert ahora poniendo la cara de preocupación.

— _Algo parecido, hemos notado que Lucy no estába con nosotros y estoy muy asustada... "Sniff," nosotros estábamos buscándola por todos las áreas de descanso y gasolineras pero no le hemos podido encontrarla... "Sniff,"_ tengo miedo de que algo malo le allá pasado a Lucy, pero luego Lisa me dijo que posiblemente ella estuviera en la casa, ya que ella dijo que posiblemente no pusimos mucha atención de su presencia y por eso ella debió haberse quedado en la casa.

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, en una parte estaba feliz que nadie estuviera lastimado, por otra parte se sentía muy decepcionado de su hija al igual que el resto de su familia por haber olvidado completamente de su nieta.

—¡ _No lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora hasta la familia entera se olvido de su propia hija! Esto es el colmo! —P_ ensado así mismo mientras una lagrimas comenzaba a derramar en su rostro —. _Que hize mal para criar una hija que ni siquiera puede poner atención a sus propios hijos, realmente son unos par de idiotas todos ellos_. Albert ahora se puso de mal humor —. Si hija, Lucy está ahí en la casa con nosotros. —Albert lo dijo con un tono muy molesto.

— _Muchas_ _gracias Papá, no sabes lo feliz que estoy sabiendo que Lucy esta bien_.

Podía escuchar en el teléfono como Rita estaba muy feliz al escuchar las grandes noticias, pudo escuchar como su hija camina y luego escuchaba varias voces de parte de la familia loud muy aliviados al saber que Lucy estaba en la casa sana y salva. Albert ahora quería saber de una cosas de lo cual estaba teniendo hace un rato.

—Hija una pregunta. —Le dice mientras el saca el frasco de su bolsillo. Oía como Rita termina de avisar a la familia y luego ella logró escuchar lo último y decide responderle

— _¿Que necesitas Papá?_

—Cuando encontré el frasco escondido y sentí su contenido, se suponía que el frasco estuviera-

 **(¡CRACK!)**

Albert no pode decirle a Rita ya que un rayo calló tan fuerte que hizo que toda la casa se quedara sin luz y después...

 **¡AAAHHHH!**

Todos en la casa, comenzaron a gritar, mientras que Albert.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. —Albert cuelga el teléfono que ya no tenía servicios por culpa del apagón —. _Bueno, creo que es hora de poner todo en orden. —_ Pensó el viejo albino.

* * *

Había pasado 10 minutos y Albert ya tenía reunido a todos los Loud's en la sala, así que el viejo peli blanco prendió una vela que había conseguido gracias a su nieta Lucy. Al ver a la gótica parecías que ella le mostraba una bella sonrisa, era raro para el ya que conocía muy bien a su nieta y rara vez ella mostraba algún tipo de emoción. Luego el miraba a Lori, al parecer su nieta no era muy fanática en los lugares oscuros, ya que podía ver como ella comenzaba a temblar mucho, y aparte Lori no tenía su celular por el hecho de que su celular había sido mojado por la lluvia que había recibió durante todo el camino que ella tenía que recorrer para poder llegar a su casa, por otra parte Lynn no parece tener problemas, eso era bueno, al menos sabe que ella es capas de ayudarlo en lo que necesita de su compañía, por último Lincoln, aparecer estaba algo incómodo y posiblemente sea por la presencia de Lucy, por eso yo lo tengo algo alejado de ella, ya que quiero que Lucy tenga su espació, mientras que Lincoln, creo que ya es hora de darle su medicamentos.

—Está bien todos, al parecer creo que la casa es la única que tiene las Luces apagadas, ya que al ver afuera pareces que todas las casas aún tiene energía para dar luz a sus hogares, así que quiero saber si donde puedo encontrar los fusibles de la casa. —Dijo Albert a todos los Loud's presentes.

—¡Los fusibles de la casa están en el sótano! se donde puede estar! —Exclamó Lincoln mientras el saca su equipo de visión nocturna hecha a mano.

—No hay de necesidad de esar eso Lincoln, ya con la vela que traigo puede iluminar casi toda la habitación. —Albert le muestra la vela y nota que si ilumina todo el cuarto.

—Yo me encargo de eso chicos, será pan comido checar los fusibles del la casa. —Lynn se ofrecía en bajar el sótano a checar la caja de fusible, así que la deportista fue hacia al sótano. Pero al momento de que Lynn pisara el primer escalón para así poder bajar las escaleras del sótano, Lori le agarra a Lynn de los hombros y la arrastra hacia donde esta ella.

—¡NO! —Exclama Lori con una voz muy asustada —. Digo... quien va cuidar de mi y de Lucy, necesitaremos más gente en la cocina y yo no podría cuidar la sola, así que Lynn tu te quedas con nosotras. —Lori con una autoridad, ordenó a su hermana a que se quedara con ella.

—Hay vamos Lori no sea exagerada, solo será unos 5 minutes y... —Lynn al mirar a Lori, veía cómo la rubia se tronaba los dedos de las manos, haciendo le saber que si ella desobedeciera las órdenes de su hermana, Lori Literalmente la convertiría en un pretzel Humano, así que si poder decir nada —. Creo que si me quedare con ellas, si es que no les molesta claro. —Dijo la deportista algo nerviosa pero luego ella mira a Lori con la cara muy enojada.

Sin preguntar más, Albert y Lincoln comenzaron a bajar hacia el sótano, después de unos cuantos recorridos, ellos encuentra a caja de fucibles, al abrir la caja nota que un fucible está afuera de los demás, Albert desconecta la corriente, mientras que Lincoln pone el fusible, una vez puesto ellos enciende la caja de corriente, haciendo que la energía volviera a tener luz en toda la casa.

—Eso fue fácil, ¿no lo crees Lincoln? —Dice el viejo albino mientras les da unos cincos.

—¡Por su puesto que lo es Pop-Pop! Aunque me hubiera gustado probar mi gafas de visión nocturna. —Lincoln ahora con la cara muy triste.

—No te preocupes Lincoln, la próxima vez usaremos juntos las gafas si es que me puedes hacer un par por su puesto. —Albert le sacude la cabeza a su nieto.

Lincoln al recibir esa sacudida, el estaba ansioso en poder tener una aventura junto con su abuelo. Una vez que ambos albinos saliera del sotana, ellos escucharon varios aplausos de parter de las hermanas Loud

—Finalmente lo hicieron —Lori les agrádese a ambos —. Literalmente no aguantaba seguir sintiendo esa sensación del oscuro vació de la casa, pero gracias por regresar la energía. —Lori comenzaba abrazar a Lincoln.

—Si Lincoln, fue más rápido de lo que yo haría, así que... ¿cual fue el problema? —Preguntando la deportista.

—Bueno un fusible se debió caer por el fuerte golpe del rayo, así que no fue gran problema en arreglarlo. —Lincoln le responde a sus hermanas.

—... —Lucy no dise nada.

—Bueno chicos, ya que el problema se solución, creo que es hora de hacer de cenar, así que... algo quieran ustedes para cenar o quieren ordenar algo.

Al momento de que Pop-Pop mencionara ordenar, todos ellos dijeron.

—¡PIZZA! —Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yo quiero una Pizza Meat Lovers! —Exclama Lynn muy emocionada.

—¡No yo quiero una Pizza con Peperoni y Anchoas! —Lori intenta decir una variedad diferente.

—¡No yo quiero una Pizza Suprema de Paperoni! —dijo Lincoln intentando sugerir esa variedad.

—... —Lucy aún no seguía respondiendo.

Albert al ver que todos quería diferentes variedas el les dice.

—Está bien todos, recuerdan que me dejaron $1000,00 dólares, así que no tiene que estar peleando por el tipo de variedad de pizza que ustedes quieren. —Albert intenta calmar a los Loud's.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su abuelo, odos quedaron felices y comenzaron a saltar de alegria, pero por otra parte, Lucy comenzaba a salir de la cocina. Lincoln al notar que Lucy se marchaba, el Intentaba alcanzarla, pero una vez más, el sitio que no podía mover ningún músculo.

 **A donde crees que vas hermano.**

Apareció esa voz, pero esta vez estaba detrás de él susurrandole en su oído.

 **Recuerda de lo que siempre dices, que el tiempo hace que los problemas pasen, y que todo tiene su tiempo.**

Lincoln ahora apretaba sus puños mientras crujía sus dientes, luego la figura se reía mientras el comenzaba a desaparecer de la nada. Lori y Lynn notaron que Lincoln tenía esa mueca que ponía en su rostro como si fuera a golpear a alguien.

—¡Oye Lincoln! ¿Porque pones esas muecas en la cara? —Preguntando Lynn algo preocupada.

—Si Lincoln, parecías que literalmente ibas a matar a alguien. —Agregó Lori, Intentando acercarse a su hermano.

Lincoln al escuchar sus hermanas, el saca una una navaja que tenía escondido en las gafas de visión nocturna y comienza a cortarse a si mismo sin que sus hermanas lo notaran.

—Lo sientos chicas, pero mis gafas se me callaron al momento bajar el sótano y como era hecho a mano, pues me corte un poco al momento de agarrarlos en el suelo. —Lincoln muestra la mano a sus hermanas, y parecia que la cortada era algo larga.

—¡Lincoln! porque diablos no dijiste nada! Literalmente esto se te podría infectar! —Lori comienza a reclama a su hermano mientras intentaba checar la mano si la cortada no era algo profundo.

—¡Hermano! se que no quieres que nosotras nos preocupemos tanto, pero también deberias de saber que nosotras también nos preocupas tu estado y no queremos que nada malo té pase. —Lynn trae un botequin de primero auxilios y le comienza a curar la mano.

Lincoln al ver que sus hermanas se preocupaba por el, sentía el cariños que sus hermanas les brindaba.

 **Si, pero solo lo hacen porque siente culpa.**

Ahora la figura estaba allí sentado en la mesa a su lado mirando toda la escena.

 **Pero lo que realmente quiero saber es, por que ahora, porque no antes de que todo esto saliera de control, realmente piensa que ellas le importaría ayudarte, ya me imagino la ayuda que ellas te daban, hasta te apuestaria que ellas solo lo hacen por culpa o por no quedar en problemas**.

La figura deja la mesa y se va caminado hacia la entrada del comedor, dejando solos a los hermanos Louds.

Al momento de que Lynn termina de vendar la mano de su hermano. Lincoln ahora notaba que su mano estaba completamente vendado por toda la mano.

—¿Fue mucho cierto? —Lynn algo apenada ponía una cara triste como si fuera un cachorro.

—Literalmente te pasaste Lynn, la próxima yo lo hago. —Dijo Lori algo molesta pero a la vez sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Albert decidió salir de la cocina al ver que Lincoln estaba muy ocupado con sus hermanas mayores. Así que una vez afuera nota que Lucy estaba apunto de subir de las escalera, así que toma la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—¡Oye Lucy! Vas querer algún tipo de variedad en tu pizza. —Albert le pregunta a la gótica.

Lucy al voltearse, ella le da una sonrisa a su abuelo y le dice.

—No, pero te puedo pedirte que traigas unas rebanas de cada una, si no es mucha molestia. —Le dice Lucy mientras ella comenzaba a subirse de las escaleras.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer esto Lucy! -le responde con una sonrisa —. Pero también quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto, ¿si es que tienes tiempo por su puesto?

Lucy seguía subiendo de las escaleras, pero aún así le responde a su abuelo.

—Por su puesto Pop-Pop, pero no ahora, mejor sería cuando nos vayamos a dormir. —Al darle la respuesta a su abuelo, Lucy prosigue subiendo los escalones.

—Está bien Lucy — Albert asiente su cabeza mientras veía como su nieta había llegado a la planta alta de las escaleras.

Cuando el albino perdió de vista a su nieta en las escaleras. Albert fue hacía donde está el teléfono para así llamar a la pizzería y ordenar las pizzas que sus nietos pedían. Una vez llegando agarra el teléfono, busca en el directorio el número telefónico para llamar a la pizzería. Después de 10 minutos de ordenar las pizza y también dar la dirección de la casa. Albert cuelga el teléfono y después se dijo a si mismo.

—Diablos, si no fuera por el apagón, tal vez sabría si el frasco que tenía estaba lleno o no. —Albert saca la hoja y nota que dice que el frasco estaba escondido, pero no decía si el frasco estaba lleno o al menos si el contenido estaba medio lleno. Sacó el frasco y nota que su contenido estaba medio lleno, pero cuando miro más el odjeto que traía, ve que el frasco estaba en casi en buenas condiciones, también la tapa era casi dura en abrir, tal como haría un nuevo frasco —. Lincoln, ¿habrás husmeado el cuarto de tus padres? —Se preguntó mientras camina hacia el comedor.

Al momento de entrar, Albert se topa con Lori al ver que la mayor estába saliendo del cuarto del comedor. Así que el toma la opportunists de hablar con ella.

—Ya ordene las pizzas, según me dice que las Pizzas estarán listas como 15 hasta 25 minutos, más el envío que posiblemente tardaría uno 10 minutos más. —Le avisaban todo a Lori.

—¡Eso suena genia Pop-Pop! —Exclama Lori mientras salía del comedor.

—Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que ya habías cenado en el restaurante? —Le pregunta a su nieta al recordar que ella tuvo su cita en un restaurante con su ahora ex novio.

—Pues si comí... pero la comida de lujo era bastante caro, solo pude ordenar algo de ensalada más un plato de bistec, y literalmente el bistec era demasiado pequeño, pero debo de admitir que el bistec está muy sabroso —Le responde a su abuelo al decir que ella si ceno. Pero aún así no fue lo suficiente como para llenar el hambre a la mayor.

—Solo preguntaba, asi que no te contengas en acabar tu pizza esta bien. —Le dice a la mayor hermana mientras el ingresaba a la entraba de comedor.

* * *

Cuando Albert llego a la cocina, nota que su nieto tenía la mano muy bien momificada de su mano, luego el veía a Lynn guardada un botequin de primeros auxilios.

—¡Que pasó chicos! —Preguntando el viejo peli blanco al ver la mano dendado de su nieto.

—Lincoln se corto cuando el intentaba agarra sus gafas de visión nocturna, y como sus gafas estaba rotos, el se corto la mano al momento de que el los pudiera agarrara —Lynn explicando lo qué pasó mientras guardaba el botequin en un cajón.

—Lo siento Pop-Pop, no quería que ustedes se preocuparan de un pequeño corte jejeje —Lincoln le saluda con la mano modificada.

—*Suspiro* Pues ya ordene las pizzas, así que les voy a visar cuando llegue, así que pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran mientras yo espero por el repartidor —Albert comienza a salirse de la cocina.

—Bueno Lynn, gracias por ayudarme —Lincoln se levanta de la silla.

—No hay problema Lincoln, sabes que cuentas con nosotras en todo lo que necesita. —Le responde a su hermano y luego ella también sale de la cocina.

 **Si supieras la verdad.**

Susurro en voz baja mientras la figura ingresaba a la cocina y mira como Lincoln le miraba con mucho odio.

 **¡Que! es la verdad! Si no quieres que ellos te ayuden pues que harás! Convertirte en maniático! O espera! Ya lo eres! hahaha! Pero enserio, ¿realmente nesecitas ayuda? ¡o ya se!**

La figura se acercó a Lincoln y le comienza a tocar en el bolso izquierdo de su pantalón

 **Ahhh, parece que lograstes agarra unos cuantos, ¿tanto quieres desasearme de mi? Eres muy cruel hermano, muy pero muy cruel.**

Lincoln ya irritado por seguir escuchándolo se va de la cocina, dejando la figura solo en el cuarto de cocina.

* * *

Una vez afuera Lincoln decide subir de las escaleras pero fue parado por su abuelo.

—¿Adonde vas Lincoln? —. Pregunto Albert al ver que su nieto estaba apunto de subirse de las escaleras.

—Voy a ir a cuarto de Lisa. —Al decirle donde iba, Pop-pop comenzó a levantar la saja —. Al momento de que Lisa se fuera, me pidió que hiciera un encargo que ella quería que checara. —Le responde mientras el le muestra una hoja con las instrucciones que ella le dejó y le se lo mostraba a su abuelo.

Albert miro la hoja, parecía algo relación sobre la tormenta que iba ocurría, pero como era tanto calculó y ecuaciones que apenas podía entender.

—Bueno Lincoln, pero quiero decirte que no vayas a al cuarto de Lucy, se que quieres disculparte con ella pero tienes que darle su tiempo, además ya hablé con Lucy y ella está dispuesta a hablar conmigo, así que no te preocupes, voy a intentar hacer algo —Le dise a su nieto la noticia que podría al menos animarlo.

Lincoln al escuachar todo, el se pone contento y comienza a emocionarse.

—¡Gracias Pop-Pop! Eres el mejor! Solo espero que Lucy no esté tan molesta conmigo.

—No te preocupes, yo se que ella puedes llegar a ser tan dura, pero yo se que ella te quiera, tú fuiste el que la tenías en sus brazos cuando ella eran una bebe, así que no creo que ella llegara a odiarte tanto, tú eres su hermano y también has sacrificado muchas cosas por ella, así que no pierdas las esperanzas ya que ella también te quiere. —Termina de hablarle y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá.

—Gracias Pop-Pop —Le agradece y después sube las escaleras.

* * *

Lincoln ahora estaba en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, organiza todo el papeleo que estaba en la mesa, el saca la grabadora de voz en su bolsillo y luego comienza rodarle.

 _ **Si usted es la unidad fraternal masculina** **, mi conejillo de pruebas y el sexto sujeto, pues has aceptado en ayudarme con este experimento, y cómo se que intentarás en saltar tada esta conversación sobre la ecuación y mis teorías, pues me tome la molestia en resumir todo lo que necesitas saber para que este proyecto sea un existo. Si ya habrás notado allá afuera, hay un tipo de cohete escondido cerca de un árbol, lo único que debes hacer, es solo presionar este botón que está en la mesa, al presionar el botón, disparas ese cohete hecho de un metal muy sólido, y por que un cohete echo de metal, pues verás mi ceridisimo inidad, necesito una gran cantidad de voltios para crear mi nuevo proyecto y solo puede ser posible con rayo. Yo lo haría sola, pero como la unida fraternal rockera gano ese concurso, mis unidades paternas me obligaron a ir con ellos y como pareces que tu, te ofreciste en quedarte, solo quiero decirte que gracias.**_

 ** _Bueno como iba diciendo, el rayo caerá exactamente como las 7:42 PM, así que se atentó ya que solo tienes un disparo, si el este proyecto sale un éxito, te voy a ser un favor, pero si fallas... pues no te preucupes si fallas, ya habrá para la próxima, pero si lo logras, en la computadora junto con la imprimidora, saldrá todos los resultados del proyecto, no es necesario que las leas ya que tu mente intelectual no podría entender todo lo que está escrito, pero yo confío que tu puedas lograr este simple trabajo, bueno creo que es todo, nos veremos el domingo y cuídate hermano mayor._**

Al acabar la grabación, el pone la grabadora de voz en la mesa junto con todos los papeles ya organizados.

 **Buen trabajo en usar el cohete Lincoln, si no lo hubieras usado a tiempo, posiblemente Pop-Pop hubiera descubierto sobre la cantidad del frasco que faltaba**

La figura apareció a su lado checaba en la computadora mientras el le felicita por el buen trabajo que hizo relacionando con el proyecto de Lisa.

 **Realmente fuiste muy rápido en quitarle el fusible, si no fuera de que yo te acordaba sobre el proyecto de Lisa, posiblemente no hubieras logrado pensar en mejor plan.**

Lincoln ahora se sentía bastante mal en mentirle a toda su familia, pero que podía hacer, el supo que su mamá le contó todo a Pop-Pop sobre su addiction, ya que el logro escuchar toda la conversación que su madre decía en el teléfono.

 **También fuiste muy astuto en lograr en esperar a que toda tu familia se fuera, ya que como sabías que tu mamá iba a dejar los medicamentos en su cuarto, lograste entrar al cuarto sin que tus hermanas se dieran cuenta, pero si que te pasaste en desordenar todo el cuarto, te dije que checaras en las almohada y no me hiciste caso.**

Lincoln ya no aguanta mas y comienza a darle un puchetazo a esa figura,

 **¡Wow Bro cálmate! No sabes lo que...**

—¡No tu cállate! Ya me tienes harto de escuchar toda tus palabras, si tanto quieres darme una lección pues dime...

 **(¡Smack!)**

La figura le da un puñetazo en la cara de Lincoln, haciendo que el joven albino cayera al suelo.

 **¡Finalmente ya te pusisteis los pantalones "no"! pues eso es lo que yo quería escuchar!** **así que ahora quiero que use esa ira con tu familia.**

La figura levanta a lincoln y le comienza a golpear brutalmente en la panza

 **¡Vamos!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Que pasó ahora con esa actitud que tenías!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Querías mostrarme lo que eras capas!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡No eres mas que un estupido!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

¡ **Patético!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Albino!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡De porqueria!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

La figura le seguía golpeadolo hasta que se hartó y lo dejó caer a suelo.

Lincoln ahora sentía mucho dolor en la panza y comenzaba a llorar.

 **Patético, eres una porqueria, hasta me das lastima de ser tu.**

Una vez diciendo eso, la figura finalmente mostró su color, mostrando un joven albino de la misma estatura, mismo corte de pelo y mismo ropaje que tenía

 **Como desearía tomar tu lugar, pero yo solo soy tu alucinación, yo soy lo que tu debiste ser, pero tu nunca me aceptaste y por eso estoy aquí contigo, viendo cómo te pudres.**

 **(¡Pam!)**

El otro Lincoln le comienza a patearle con todas sus fuerza al cuerpo tirado de Lincoln.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, su sombre le estaba dominado, quería pararse, pero las patadas impedía que se para levantara.

 **¡Vamos!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡Levántate!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡No que dijisteis que estabas harto!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡Vamo!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡VAMOS!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡VAMOS!!!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

El otro Lincoln no paraba de patearle, siguió y siguió hasta ya no poder más y calló al suelo.

 **Ahh... Ahh... ya creo que me pase, pero tienes suerte de que todo esto dolor no llega afectarte físicamente, pero al menos si sientes el dolor no?**

Lincoln al ver que su sombra dejó de parar, el se levanta y checa su cuerpo. Tal como lo dijo no tenía marcas ni moretones, pero si la sensación que sentía.

Al momento de que Lincoln iba hablarle a su sombra. Alguien comenzaba llamar su atención.

 **(¡Chicos! Las pizzas llegaron! Vaya todos a la cocina y agarren su pedazo!)**

Al escuchar la voz de Pop-pop que le estaba llamando a todos por la llegadas de las pizzas. Lincoln intento levantarse, apenas logro pararse y luego comenzaba camina con pasos muy lentos mientas el jadeaba un poco de dolor que sentía por cada paso que daba.

 **Esto no se a termino hermano, pero esta vez te dejo ir, no queremos que ellos sepan de nuestra condición.**

El otro Lincoln se sienta en la cama de Lisa. Luego mira como su colega intentaba salir del cuarto caminando muy despacio por todo lo que le había dado. Realmente se había pasado con el, pero eso no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que el podía tomar todo lo que le podía dar.

Lincoln lo deja y sale del cuarto, una vez afuera, intenta llegar hacia las escaleras, pero el se detiene y mira el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy. Al verlo el quería entrar y ver a su hermanita, pero posiblemente ella estaría allí abajo en la mesa así que si perder el tiempo el baja de las escaleras, llega la sala y comienza a caminar hacia donde esta la cocina.

* * *

Albert ponía las cajas de pizzas en la mesa mientras miraba a Lori y Lynn sentadas ya en la mesa listas para poder agarra sus rebanadas de pizzas, después escucha como su nieto entra en la cocina pero nota algo raro en el, parecia como si a él le hubiera dado a su nieto una gran paliza de su vida, pero el decidió dejarlo ir y que el disfrutara de su pizza.

Lincoln por otra parta notaba que Lucy no estaba en la mesa y comienza a preguntar por ella.

—¿Donde esta Lucy? —Preguntando el albino, mientras ambas hermanas notaba la ausencia de la gótica.

—No lo se, no la encontré en nuestro cuarto. —Lynn mientras ella garraba 3 rebanadas de pizzas.

—Literalmente no la viste desde que se fue de la cocina. —Agregó Lori mientras agarra 2 rebanadas de Pizzas.

—Lucy no bajará —Albert le responde a su nieto —. Lucy me pidió que yo le llevara unas rebanas a ella y se lo dará a su cuarto. —Dice mientras el agarraba unas rebanas de cada tipo.

Lincoln al escuachar a su abuelo se sintió muy triste, pero después le cayó una idea e intentó preguntar —. Si quieres puedo llevárselo. —El se le levanta de la mesa e intenta agarra el plato.

—No Lincoln, Lucy me pidió que yo fuera a dárselo. —Dice Albert mientras evita que su nieto le quitara el plato.

—Deja que Lincoln les de las rebanas —Dice Lori mientras saboreaba el sabor de su rebanada de pizza.

—Además por que Lucy quiere comer en el cuarto. —Agregó Lynn mientras comía la segunda rebanada.

—Es porque Lucy no está de buen humor, y no quería ser molestada, por eso me pidió que yo fuera a dárselo. —El termina de hablar mientras agarra el último pedazo de pizza, y luego el salía de la cocina. Dejando a sus nietos solos.

Lincoln por otra parte se le dificulta en poder comer la pizza por todos los golpes que su sombra le había dado.

* * *

Albert al llegar el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, el toca la puerta y espera que su nieta le abriera la puerta,

-Pop-Pop

Albert al escuchar que lo llamaba, el se da media vuelta hacia atrás y mira a la joven Lucy ahí parada poníendo una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes Lucy. —Albert le entrega las rebanadas de pizzas.

Lucy agarra el plato y ve que era muchos tipos de variedades de pizza. La poeta mira a Pop-Pop y ella le agradece por las rebanas, pero al momento de que ella intentaba entrar a su cuarto, Albert la detiene y le comienza hablarle.

—Lucy, quiero hablarte sobre el tema de Lincoln. —Dijo Albert mientra se ponía de rodillas.

Lucy ahora se quedaba callada y intentaba no mirarlo en la cara,

—Se que Lincoln no tenía intención de ignorarte y se que la mayoría de tu familia también te ignoran, pera sabes que tu hermano siempre te quizo y ahora el está muy arrepentido. Se que no quieres disculparte con el ahora, pero al menos quiero que hables con el.

—*Suspiro* está bien Pop-Pop, hablaré con el, pero no ahora, tal vez cuando nos vayamos a dormir hablaré con el —Dice Lucy mientras le daba a su abuela otra sonrisa.

—Gracias Lucy, se que te pido mucho, pero yo espero que con eso tu hermano pueda tranquilizarte un poco. —Albert le da un beso en la mejilla y después el comienza bajarse de las escaleras.

Lucy al ver que su abuelo bajaba de las escaleras, ella toca su mejilla y comenzaba a sonrojarse. Luego de que Lucy ya no veía a su abuelo, ella comienza a sonreír.

—Realmente no has cambiado mucho Albert, mi amado albino. —Decía la gótica mientras la sombra de Lucy parecía de una figura adulta de sí misma.


	4. chapter 4

**No una disculpa tan deseada**

Albert dejó de tocar el frasco que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a mirar a su nieto, al verlo, mira como Lincoln comenzaba a temblar mucho, el notaba que su camisa estaba muy mojado. Lincoln debió haber derramado muchas lágrimas cuando estaba llorado por mucho tiempo, ahora sentía lastima y también una gran culpa de su parte. El viejo albino se sintio como un estúpido por no haber podido responderle la pregunta que le hizo su nieto.

— _Bien hecho Albert. —_ Se dijo a sí mismo de una manera sarcástica —. _Por haberte tomado bastante tiempo en no responderle la pregunta, ahora el piensa que realmente había sido un mal hermano y ya no tendra ninguna duda en negarse de que si lo era. —_ Ahora el se odia asi mismo por haberse tomado su tiempo en no poder responderle a su nieto. sin poder decir ninguna palabra, Albert se pone de rodillas, abraza a su nieto sin que el pusiera mucha fuerza y le dice —. Por su puesto que no lo eres Lincoln. —Le comienza darle palmadas suaves en el costado —. Tú siempre has sido un grandioso hermano para tus hermanas. —Le responde a su nieto y esperando que con eso pudiera calmarlo un poco.

Lincoln al escuchar su respuesta, el joven peli blanco comienza de nuevo a negarse.

—Pero tú mismo lo escuchaste lo que dijo Lucy, yo siempre la ignorada como si ella no existiera. —Lincoln se libera y rompe el abrazo de su abuelo —. Como puedo ser yo un grandioso hermano si yo lastimo mucho a mis hermanas que yo tanto las amo. —Ahora apretando sus puños y comienza enojarse —. Yo lastime a Lucy de la manera más estupida y cruel que allá hecho, ni siquiera pude mencionar su nombre cuando yo estaba hablando a la maldita cuarta pared. —Lincoln ahora comenzaba a perderse así mismo mientras se seguía maldiciéndose así mismo.

Al escuchar su nieto todo lo que le dijo, sobre cómo se culpaba, hasta decia cosas sobre, ¿hablando la cuarta pared? Albert ahora comenzaba preocuparse sobre la condición que su nieto.

— _Rayos, ahora si que la cague, ahora Lincoln está comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico y lo peor es que no se si podré darle las pastillas ahora, ya que no me quiero arriesgarme a dárselo sin que el sepa que yo también se de la condición que el traía._ —Albert mira su reloj y nota que ya era casi eran las 7:00 PM de la noche —. _Doble rayos, sin tan solo hubiera aguantado 2 horas más, tal vez ya no tendría que complicarme con esto._ — Ahora el tenía que actuar ya que si todo esto sigue así, posiblemente Lucy bajaría y checaria lo que estaba pasando en la planta baja —. _Lo siento hija, pero creo que tarde o temprano el tiene que saber la verdad, el tiene que saber que no todo los problemas se pueda resolver con el tiempo, también debe de saber que no puede resolver los problemas el solo y si es posible, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que el necesita ayuda de todos nosotros y saber que con la ayuda de una familia, todo puede superar las barrera y así lograr tener la paz, no solo en si mismo, si no también la familia en si. —_ Albert se pone de pie con su cara muy seria y determinada. — _Lincoln, esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti._ —Se dijo así mismo mientras pone su mano adentro de su bolsillo buscando el frasco. Pero cuando Albert estaba apunto de sacar el frasco.

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop saltaron del susto al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de enfrente. Ambos albinos miraba al frente y ve a la persona que estaba en la puerta, era una joven rubia algo mayor, con un vestido de color azul, de imediato se dan cuenta de que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Lori. Al ver a la mayor de las hermanas, notaron que ella estaba muy empapada, posiblemente por la lluvia que se estaba haciendo a ya fuera.

—¡Literalmente me tienes harta! HARTA! dos años! DOS PUTOS AÑOS! Y ni siquieras eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien! literalmente quisiera saber porque aún sigo saliendo CONTIGO! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y luego azota la puerta.

Lori muy enojada da media vuelta y mira a ambos albinos con las expresiones muy sorprendidos. La rubia mayor luego nota a Lincoln con la camisa algo mojado, pero también agarra la atención de algunas lágrimas que mostraba en su rostro.

Lincoln pudo notar en como Lori lo mirada directamente hacia el, o más bien en su camisa, así que el intento calmar sus nervios ya que ahora mismo necesitaba pensar en como poder dar una excusa a su hermana mayor, ya que sabía que Lori lo estaba mirando con una expresión muy preocupante.

Por otra parte Albert no sabía que hacer ahora al ver cómo su nieto se estaba calmándo, era una buena señal, pero también hacia que el perdiera la oportunidad de confrontarlo y posiblemente convencerlo de que el acepte la ayuda de los demás.

Lori ahora preocupada decide romper el silencio y hacercarse un poco a su hermano.

—Lincoln, ¿dime por qué estabas llorando? —Lori preguntando a su hermano ahora remplazando su ira por una muy preocupante.

Lincoln al escuchar lo que dijo Lori, el intentaba pensar en una buena excusa para que ella no sepa por qué estaba llorando.

—¡Ah eso! pues no estaba llorando Lori, cuando yo y Pop-Pop jugábamos a los videojuegos, y como yo estaba perdiendo tantas veces que hasta yo mismo perdí mi temperamento, decidí salir afuera para desaguarme un poco, y como estaba lloviendo ahí afuera, es por eso que me vez así de mojado. —Lincoln respondiéndole a su hermana mientras que el se limpiaba la cara con su camisa, haciendo pensar que el lo usaba para secarse así mismo.

Lori notaba lo nerviosa que hacía su hermano, ella pensaba que Lincoln le estaba mintiendo, ella sabía como uno miente y lincoln no es una de las persona que intenta ocultar sus emociones o expresarse bien. Albert ahora estaba pensando si involucrar a Lori sobre el asunto, o solo dejar las cosas ir.

— _Me podría arriesgar, pero el problema ahora sería Lori, y al parecer no estaría en las buenas en poder ayudarme ahora mismo después de lo qué pasó en la puerta, no sería buena idea en involucrarla ahora mismo —. A_ l momento de que Albert iba a hablar, Lincoln comenzaba hablar con su hermana primero.

—Bueno, ¿ahora dime qué pasó? ¿Porque estabas tan enfadada? ¿Y a quien le estabas gritando? —Le pregunto el albino con varias preguntas a su hermana.

Lori sin pensarlo 2 veces ella fue caminado enfrete hacia donde están los escalones con una expresión bastante molesta.

—Literalmente fue la peor cita de todas. —Subiendo las escaleras mientras ella se voltea y mira a ambos albinos —. Esto es el colmo, se suponía que iba ser el mejor día de todos, pero el muy imbecil de Santiago la tuvo que arruinar todo! —Lori alzando su voz

—¿Pero que tan malo hizo Bobby como para que llegara arruinar todo? —Preguntando Lincoln esperando que su pregunta no la hiciera enojar tanto a su hermana.

Lori al escuchar esa pregunta, ella comenzó a respirar y después deja salir el aire.

—Primero. El muy idiota de Bobby olvido poner la hora exacta para nuestra reservación en el restaurante, por eso tuvimos que esperar casi 40 minutos para que nos encontraran una mesa.

Al escuchar eso ambos albino comenzaron a poner atención y descubrir que fue lo que realmente hizo Bobby para que su cita de aniversario saliera todo mal.

—Segundo. El muy tarado olvido su cartera, así que yo tuve que pagar todo lo que habíamos ordenado, y te digo lo que es peor, yo tuve que dar propina a esa maldita zorra de la camarera que nunca dejaba de coquetear a Bobby. —Lori ahora comenzaba apretar sus manos mientras se aguantaba en no hacer un escándalo.

Albert se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso y comienza a retroceder un poco hacia atrás al ver a su nieta así de furiosa. Mientras que Lincoln ahora comenzando tener idea de que su historia no tendría un buen final como ella deseaba de su cita.

—Tercero. El muy pervertido nunca dejava de mirar a esa zorra de camarera y con su enormes pechos que apostaría que eran falso. —Ahora Lori da media vuelta, comienza a checar sus pechos y los compara con la de ella que era casi un capa C y la camarera era casi copa DD, al comparar el tamaño de sus senos hizo que Lori ahora se sintiera inferior.

Los dos albinos al ver cómo Lori se checaba sus pecho, ambos peli blancos comenzaron a imaginar como sería esa camarera si realmente las tuviera tan grandes. Lincoln pudo entender que Bobby no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder aguantar esa tentación de mirar y quedar hipnotizado por eso grandes melones que tenía esa camarera. Albert por otro lado ya tenía planeado que va hacer cuando el volviera a salir del la casa de retiro, ir primero a ese restaurante, y si tiene suerte, lograría conocer esa grandiosa camarera pechugona y posiblemente dejarle una buena propina si ella logra darle un buen servicio.

Lori vuelve a voltearse y mira como Lincoln y Pop-Pop tenía ahora las miradas perdidas, comienza a molestarse sabiendo que ellos dos se estaba imaginado como era esa zorra con esos enormes pechos.

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop se asustaron del susto al escuchar un fuerte golpe que provenía arriba de las escaleras. Ambos miraron al enfrente y ellos dos notan que Lori estaba ahora muy furiosa. Lori ahora tenía la atención de ambos albinos así que ella continúa con su relato.

—Cuarto. Al momento de que nosotros salimos del restaurante, el imbecil dejó parqueado su auto en un lugar donde no debía estacionar, y por ser tan ciego, la grúa se llevó el auto.

Al escuchar eso, ambos ya tenía la misma idea de cómo pudo terminar Lori así de mojada.

—Quinto. Como ya habrán notado, la tormenta comenzó a llover y como llovía tan fuerte, nosotros nos quedamos empapados por la lluvia. —Lori ahora intenta subir un poco más los escalones —. Sexto. Por desgracias el autobús se fue antes de que nosotros llegáramos al estación de espera y el maldito autobús nos hizo mojar aún más con toda la mugre que venía en ella.

Lincoln ahora se sentia muy mal por lo que le pasó a su hermana, Lori solo quería que su cita fuera grandiosa, pero en vez de eso, ella recibió una de las peores citas que jamás había tenido, y eso era injusto para ella. Albert por otra parte recordaba un evento algo parecido, pero por una razón no podía recordarlo, era como si algo intentaba bloquear ese recuerdo y eso hizo que Albert le daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Lori al llegar la planta alta de las escalones, comienza ahora quitarse el abrigo mojado que tenia encima.

—Séptimo. tuvimos que caminar por 30 minutos, ¡30 minutos para poder llegar a mi casa! ¡Y por último! ¡Si¡ ¡La persona que gritaba era y ahora es mi ex novio Roberto Santiago! ya que ahora mismo termine con el! Y esta vez no le voy a darle otra oportunidad! Ya le di demasiadas oportunidades como para que el cage con todo! —Lori finalizó y comenzó a volver a respirar y después deja salir el aire.

—Vaya Lori, lamento que la cosas no haya salido como tu esperaba. —El albino se rasca la nuca mientras le pedía disculpas a su hermana

Lori ahora se sentia más calmada por todo el estrés que había sacado en su interior al contar todo lo que le había pasado con su día.

—No debes de disculparte Lincoln, no es que me hayas dado mala sue-... digo... ya sabes t-tu no hiciste nada... las cosas pasan y ... —Lori ahora se sentía una tonta en decir esa palabra prohibida, especialmente enfrente de su hermano.

al escuchar eso, Lincoln ahora comenzaba a ponerse triste, hasta que...

 **Parece que al fin tuvo las agallas de decirlo, no lo cres compañero.**

Lincoln al escuchar esa voz, intenta calmar sus nervios pero...

 **Sabes que, por tu culpa ahora Bobby ya no tiene a su queridísima Noviecita hahaha, pero mira el lado bueno, ya al menos no tendrá que aguantar más con ella y tal vez por fin Bobby podría encontrar a alguien mejor.**

— _¡Cállate! Ya oíste lo que dijo Lori, ella dijo..._

 **Ella dijo; Que no es que me hayas dado mala suerte, esa fue lo que ella iba a decir, Lori todavía piensa que das mala suerte, pero no la culpo, tú siempre fuiste la desgracia de esta familia, un joven muy patético que ni siquiera tienes los huevos para defenderse de su propia familia.**

La voz se reía mientras esa figura comenzaba a tomar forma.

— _Por que apareciste ahora._ —Lincoln ahora miraba ese reflejo.

 **Por que ya es hora de que yo aparezca, o acaso ya se te olvido lo qué pasa cuando no te cuidas de tu salud menta.**

Dijo la voz mientras aparecia un joven con la misma estatura de Lincoln. El albino estaba apunto de contestar a esa figura hasta que alguien le llama por su nombre.

—Lincoln ¿estas bien? —Preguntando la rubia con un tono muy preocupante.

Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos y mira donde está Lori.

—S-si Lori, estoy bien. —Lincoln agita su cabeza y toma varios respiros profundos.

Albert al ver a su nieto, supo de imediato que Lincoln tubo una alucinación.

— _No lo puedo creer, con que eso era lo que mi hija me decía sobre las alucinaciones que Lincoln frecuentar tener más de lo que debía._ —Pensabo el viejo albino muy preocupado —. _Todavía no es el momento para darle sus medicina_. —Albert ahora nesesita pensar en cómo poder darle a Lincoln su medicina sin que los demás supieran.

Por otra parte Lori ahora se sentía muy incómoda por lo que acaba de decir.

—Lincoln, Pop-Pop, creo que ya es hora de que yo me de una ducha, ya que literalmente estoy mojando toda la casa y también me estoy comenzando a incomodar un poco, así que hablaremos después de que salga del baño y me cambie de ropas esta bien. —Lori se marchaba y deja a los dos albinos solos.

Al ver a su hermana irse, Lincoln ahora comienza a relajarse pero fue interrumpido por esas misteriosa voz.

 **Si, pero por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano van a saber la verdad, y cundo lo sepan, toda tu familia van a saber lo que realmente eres.**

Lincoln ignorando la voz, el se sienta en el sillón del sofá, después agarra el control del juego y mira a su abuelo.

—Vamos Pop-Pop, todavía no he acaba de vencerte y esta vez te ganaré. — Dijo Lincoln con una expresión muy nerviosa.

Albert ahora no sabía que hacer, seguir el juego o confrontarlo.

— _Hija, realmente cres que pueda hacer esto. —_ Pensó Albert mientras el miraba a su nieto con una sonrisa muy forzaba que el ponía —. Está bien Lincoln, tu lo pediste. —Albert se sienta en el sofá y ambos comienza a jugar.

Pero antes de que ellos comenzara a jugar en la consola de juegos, alguien comenzaba a gritar.

 **¡AAAHHHH!**

Linconl y Albert saltaron del susto al escuchar que alguien estaba gritando,

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —Preguntando Albert, mientras el agarra su aliente por el gran susto que tuvo.

—¡No lo se! pero ese grito era de Lori! —Lincoln se levant del sofá y comienza a dirigírse hacia las escaleras.

Al momento de que el albino comenzaba a subir los escalones , alguien comenzaba a gritar alguien.

—¡Lucy! Literalmente tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —Lincoln al escuchar esos gritos, decide dejar de subir las escalaras y volvió bajar en ellas.

 **Vaya vaya, aún te afecta lo que te dijo Lucy, y yo pensaba que le importabas un poco, que patético eres.**

La voz ahora con una figura comenzaba a ponerse con los brazos cruzados. Lincoln ahora aprieta los puños, mientras el ignoraba esa voz.

—¡Eso fue rápido! —Dijo Albert algo sorprendido por la forma que llegó bien rápido a su nieto —. ¿Sabes porque Lori grito de esa manera? —Le pregunta mientras el se vuelve a sentarse del sofá.

—Creo que Lori se asusto de Lucy. —Lincoln le responde a su abuelo —. Probablemente Lucy estaba adentro del baño y como Lori entro al baño sin avisar, no notó que Lucy estaba adentro y posiblemente Lori se asustó al momento de que Lucy debió decir algo. —Lincoln le explica lo que pensaba a su abuelo. El peli blanco vuelve a sentar en el sofa y comienza agarra el control.

— _No puedo creerlo, acaso para ellos es deficil de notar a una niña de 10 años_. —Albert pensado mientras el vuelve a agarra el control.

—Está bien Pop-Pop, estás listo para que muerdas el polvo. —Lincoln estaba muy determinado en vencer a su abuelo.

—Como dije antes, tú lo pediste. —Albert ya estaba listo para jugar.

Cuando finalmente ellos iban a comenzar a jugar su juego...

 **(¡SLAM!)**

Lincoln y Pop-Pop saltaron de nuevo del susto, al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la entrada.

— _¡Por el amor de Dios¡_ —Lincoln Gritaba internamente por todas esas interrupciones que estaba pasando.

—¡Vaya! parece que no quieren que nosotros jugemos. —Albert se reír mientras el voltea a ver quien entró a la casa.

Cuando ambos albinos miraron la puerta para saber quien estaba, ellos dos miraron a una chica que tenía los cabellos castaño, vestía todo de rojo y llevaba en su camisa un número 1 en ella, de inmediato ambos se dan cuenta de que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Lynn L Loud Jr, que estaba en la puerta.

—*Suspiro* Hola chicos, ¿un buen clima ahí a fuera no les parece? —Dice Lynn de manera sarcástica y entraba adentro de la casa.

Ahora ellos veían un deja vu, ambas chicas llegaron mojadas adentro de la casa por causa de la lluvia, pero ahora solo esperaban que Lynn les contara su versión de su historia que les tenía ahora preparada la deportista de la familia.

Lincoln ahora usaría las mismas preguntas que le hizo a Lori, para saber qué pasó con ella.

—Bueno, ¿ahora dime qué pasó? ¿Porque llegas decaída? Y porque estás mojada? —Le pregunto el Joven peli blanco con varias preguntas a su hermana mayor.

Lynn ahora da un gran suspiro y luego les dice su versión de su historia.

—Pues mi equipo y yo anduvimos entrenando para el juego de mañana, todo iba bien hasta que la lluvia comenzaba a llover, aunque esa lluvia no era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para seguir continuando, el entrenador tuvo que cancelar el entrenamiento —Lynn muy desanimada mientras ella se quita la gorra de baseball junto con toda su cosas y los ponen hacia aún lado.

—Vaya Lynn, lamento que tu entrenamiento haya sido cancelado, se que quieres vencer a esos tramposos, pero también tienes que entender las razónes de porque tu entrenador tuvo que cancelar la practica. —Diciéndole a su hermana mientras le pedía disculpas a la deportista.

Lynn ahora se sentia algo canzada, pero al escuchar su hermano disculpándose con ella, eso hizo que ahora la castaña recuperaba algo de ánimos.

—Tienes razón Lincoln, se que el entrenador lo hace para que no nos enfermemos y también pone segurida al equipo. —Lynn ahora comenzaba acercarse a su hermano —. Y tu no tienes que disculparte Lincoln, yo sabia que llovería pero no me lo esperaba que lloviera tan fuerza. —Lynn le sonríe a su hermano y después le da una abrazo.

Lincoln al recibir un abrazo notó que Lynn no estaba tan mojada comparado a Lori que ella estaba empapada con mucha agua y mugre de las calles.

—Así que... ¿como llegaste aquí si que te mojaras tanto? —Lincoln preguntando a su hermana.

—Bueno, tenía planeado ir corriendo todo hasta la casa como parte de mi entrenamiento, pero mi amiga Margo se ofrecían en darme un aventon, al principio iba a negarme, pero cómo ya vez afuera. —Lynn le apunta la ventana y veía que el flujo de agua comenzaba a subir un poco —. La tormenta seguía empeorado así que decide aceptar la oferta, así que Margo y su mamá me dieron un ride y así es como lleve aquí. —Finalizando su relato en cómo ella había llegado hacia su casa.

Albert al escuchar todo el relato, estaba feliz de que su nieta había llegado sana y salva sin tener muchos problemas, pero ahora se sentia mal por que Lori no termino de la misma manera que el esperaba.

Lynn al ver que su hermano tenía la cara de distraído, ella decide darle dos golpea en el hombro. Lincoln por otro lado, el estaba aliviado de que su hermana allá venido sana y salva, pero al momento de que iba a hablarle, el mira como Lynn intentaba darle un golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces decide cubrirse de los golpes de su hermana.

—¡Hah! dos por reaccionar. —Lynn le da un golpe en el hombro y después le da un beso —. Y eso es por animarme, "gracias" —Lynn comienza a subir las escaleras.

Lincoln al sentir el golpe más el beso, el regresar al sofá, se sienta junto con su abuelo y Luego vuelva a garra el control.

—Vaya, ahora pareces que ya te llevas mucho mejor con Lynn ahora —Dijo albert mientras el miraba la televisión.

—Si, aunque al menos ella ya no me trata de obligar a ir a sus prácticas, aún asi yo decido ayudarla en lo que pueda —Le responde a su abuelo mientras el intenta reiniciar la partida.

 **Si, pero la verdad es que aún le sigues teniendo miedo, aún le temes mucho a tu hermana, es cierto que ella ya no te obliga ir a sus prácticas o torneos, pero aún asi vas de cualquier modo, ya que por temor de que ella te arrastre y te golpe hasta que ya no puedas mas**

El se ríe mientras se sienta en el lado derecho del sofá.

Albert a mira a su nieto y nota como Lincoln estaba sudando, pero el decide ignorarlo y se enfocaba en ver la tele.

Ya cuando al Fin ellos iba a jugar su partida de juego...

 **!AAAHHH!**

Linconl y Albert saltaron de nuevo del susto, cuando ambos escucharon que alguien gritaba otra vez.

—¡AHORA QUE! —Lincoln gritaba mientras el pone el control en la mesa.

—Aaa... —Albert estaba a punto de hablar pero Lincoln le interrumpe.

—Esa fue Lynn, así que voy checar qué pasa —Lincoln interrumpio lo que iba a decir a su abuelo y después decide checar lo que estaba pasando allá fuera. Al momento de llegar a las escaleras, el mira hacia arriba y cuando ve al frente, nota que estaba Lynn junto con... —. ¡Lucy! —Dijo entre susurros al ver que allí estaba su hermanita.

—¡Lucy! realmente tienes que dejar de hacer eso! casi me das un infarto! —Gritaba Lynn mientras ella recuperaba el aliento —. Ademas, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se suponías que estarías con los demás al concierto? —Lynn ahora preguntando a su hermana en porque estaba en la casa.

Por otro lado Lucy no dijo nada y decide ignorar a su hermana, pero al momento de dar la vuelta, ella mira hacia abajo de los escalones y nota que su hermano estaba allí abajo.

Lincoln ahora estaba helado, no sabía que hacer si decir hola o intentar acercársele a ella.

Lucy por otra parte ella suspira mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaba a caer en su rostro, después ella se da la vuelta y se va caminado hacia su cuarto mientras ella ignorada a la persona que está por de bajo de las escaleras.

Lincoln estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro al ver a su hermana en ese estado, su presencia lo hacia llorar y eso lo hacía sentir como un monstruo, realmente el la había lastimado tanto como para que ella empezara a llorar con tan solo mirarlo a su cara. El peli blanco sin pensarlo mucho, el decide subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible para así intentar alcanzar a su hermanita. Pero al momento de subir el primer escalón, Lincoln siente que su cuerpo no lo permitía moverse un centímetro de su cuerpo.

 **Yo no lo haría si yo fuera tu**

Dijo esa figura que ahora estaba en frente de las escales, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

—¡Muévete a un lado! ¡No ves que quiero ir adonde está Lucy ahora! — Lincoln intento moverse, pero por una razón no podía.

 **Sabes que vas empeorar las cosas si actúas de esa manera, además tú mismo la escuchaste, ella necesita tiempo en estar sola.**

la figura intento ahora sentarse en los escalones, miraba con gracia como Lincoln lo miraba con desprecio y furia hacia el.

 **Además tú mismo lo dijiste, el tiempo hace que los problemas pasen y que todo tiene su tiempo, eso fue lo que siempre dices, cuando fue la ultima vez que dijisteis eso.**

La figura pretendía pensar mientras hacia señas poniendo su dedo índice en su frente.

¡ **Ah! ya recordé, era cuando anduviste esperando más de un mes cuando tu familia te echaron de la casa hahaha, Vaya... eso si que eran buenos tiempos, siempre crellendo que con el tiempo tú familia abriría los ojos y reconocerías de sus errores, realmente fue bastante tiempo no, pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿valió la pena la gran espera?**

La figura esperando la respuesta de su compañero. Realmente le encanta recordarle mucho los viejos tiempos que anduvieron juntos en los buenos tiempos que pasaron.

Lincoln intentaba frenéticamente en levantar el pie, pero parece que no lo está consiguiendo, después el mira su reflejo, esperando que diga su respuesta.

—Si lo valió —Respondiendo el peli blanco con una expresión de ira.

La figura comienza a sonreí al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

 **Tienes razón, si valió la pena, pero no la forma a la que tu esperabas, pero mira el lado bueno, ya tu familia no te trata como una mierda de basura que una vez fuiste, recibiste una nueva vida, no la vieja que tenía antes, y me alegro por eso, y te digo la mejor parte, me tienes a mi ahora, ya no estarás solo, hasta ya somos hermanos, no era lo que tu siempre deceabas tener, a alguien con quien charlar, tener los mismos gustos, he incluso me puedes enseñar muchas cosas como yo a ti te enseño varias cosas.**

La figura con mucha felicidad decía todo lo que el había deseado expresar sobre lo que significa ser un verdadero miembro de la familia.

Lincoln por otra parte ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que el le decía, solo quiere ir al cuarto de Lucy e intentar hablar con ella.

—¡Ya déjame ir! no vez que quiero hablar con Lucy! —Lincoln ahora alzando la voz a la figura.

 **Shhh, tienes que mantener la boca cerrada si no quieres que el te escuche.**

Diciendo eso mientras el gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando directa hacia algo o alguien.

Lincoln al escuchar eso, el gira donde el miraba y nota que su abuelo aún le seguía esperándolo por su regreso. Al volver a mirar al frente, mira que el ya no estaba en los escalones. Lincoln notaba que ya podía mover el pie, cuando el intenta subir hacia arriba, su abuelo comenzaba llamar su nombre.

—Lincoln ¿todo está bien? —preguntando Albert a su nieto.

Lincoln ahora no sabía que hacer, quería ir arriba y hablar con Lucy, pero también estaba su abuelo, ya había comenzado a verlo con esa mirada, el sabrá que algo le estaba pasando.

—Lo siento Pop-Pop, es que Lynn se encontró con Lucy y ya sabes lo qué pasó. —Le responde a su abuelo mientras el se regresaba a sentarse a su lado.

Albert ahora estaba algo intrigado.

— _Primero Lincoln, Después Lori y por último Lynn, que acaso nadie pueda notar una niña que se viste de negro y blanco rondando por la casa, puede ser que yo sea siego pero no lo suficiente como para notar a alguien de una estatura que ni siquiera es difícil de notar_ —. Albert pensaba en si mismo ya que ahora entendía lo que Lucy sentía, tal vez ella tenía algo de derecho de enojarse con ellos —. _Y luego que, ¿que toda la familia se olvida de ella? no creo que ellos sea tan tontos como para no notar a sus propios hijos. —_ Albert finaliza mientras el ve que su nieto se vuelve a sentarse.

Lincoln junto con su abuelo agarra el control y comienza a reiniciar la partida otra vez

—Está vez nada nos interrumpirá, ya Lori y Lynn están en casa, y también ellas saben que Lucy está en casa, así que no hay ninguna forma de que nadie nos puedan interrumpir. —Lincoln mira a su abuelo—. Estás listo Pop-Pop, ya que una vez que te vence, yo sentirá la dulce victoria. —Finalizó con su pequeño discurso, ya que el tenía todo listo para empezar el juego.

Albert le encanta esa determinación de su nieto, así que el se prepara para jugar

—¡Haber si todo esto vale la pena Lincoln! —diciendo Albert igual de emocionado.

Al momento de que lincoln iba a poner el start del juego -

 **(¡RING!... ¡RING!... ¡RING!...)**

Lincoln y Albert ahora escuchaba el sonido de un teléfono. Lincoln ya perdió la calma y arroja el control al piso

—¡Sabes que Pop-Pop! Tu ganas! Ya no puedo con esto! Así que me voy a la cocina a buscar algo que se me congela el estrés! —Exclama el Lincoln con la voz muy alta mientras el se levanta y se va hacia la cocina.

Albert por otro lado parece que ahora el destino le había jugado una broma de mala gana, después el se levanta del sofá y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono que no dejaba de soñar. Una vez en el teléfono, Albert lo agarra y le responde la llamada.

—Residencia Loud, en que puedo... —Albert fue interrumpido por una persona muy desesperada.

— _¡Papa! hay dios mío gracias a cielo que respondiste! temía que algo malo había pasado!_

Albert no se esperaba que su hija llamara tan pronto, pero también podía escuchada que ellas estaba muy asustada y frenética a la vez

—¡Tranquila hija! ¡¿Algo sucedió con los demás?! —Preguntando Albert esperando una respuesta de su hija.

— _Perdón por llamarte así pero es que hemos notado que algo faltaba._

Escuchaba como Rita comenzaba a sollozar en el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Que es algo que ustedes olvidaron para que me llames en este estado! ¡¿Acaso algo paso con las chicas?! —Preguntando Albert ahora poniendo la cara de preocupación.

— _Algo parecido, hemos notado que Lucy no estába con nosotros y estoy muy asustada... "Sniff," nosotros estábamos buscándola por todos las áreas de descanso y gasolineras pero no le hemos podido encontrarla... "Sniff,"_ _tengo miedo de que algo malo le allá pasado a Lucy, pero luego Lisa me dijo que posiblemente ella estuviera en la casa, ya que ella dijo que posiblemente no pusimos mucha atención de su presencia y por eso ella debió haberse quedado en la casa._

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, en una parte estaba feliz que nadie estuviera lastimado, por otra parte se sentía muy decepcionado de su hija al igual que el resto de su familia por haber olvidado completamente de su nieta.

—¡ _No lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora hasta la familia entera se olvido de su propia hija! Esto es el colmo! —P_ ensado así mismo mientras una lagrimas comenzaba a derramar en su rostro —. _Que hize mal para criar una hija que ni siquiera puede poner atención a sus propios hijos, realmente son unos par de idiotas todos ellos_. —Albert ahora se puso de mal humor —. Si hija, Lucy está ahí en la casa con nosotros. —Albert lo dijo con un tono muy molesto.

— _Muchas_ _gracias Papá, no sabes lo feliz que estoy sabiendo que Lucy esta bien_.

Podía escuchar en el teléfono como Rita estaba muy feliz al escuchar las grandes noticias, pudo escuchar como su hija camina y luego escuchaba varias voces de parte de la familia loud muy aliviados al saber que Lucy estaba en la casa sana y salva. Albert ahora quería saber de una cosas de lo cual estaba teniendo hace un rato.

—Hija una pregunta. —Le dice mientras el saca el frasco de su bolsillo. Oía como Rita termina de avisar a la familia y luego ella logró escuchar lo último y decide responderle

— _¿Que necesitas Papá?_

—Cuando encontré el frasco escondido y sentí su contenido, se suponía que el frasco estuviera-

 **(¡CRACK!)**

Albert no pode decirle a Rita ya que un rayo calló tan fuerte que hizo que toda la casa se quedara sin luz y después...

 **¡AAAHHHH!**

Todos en la casa, comenzaron a gritar, mientras que Albert.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. —Albert cuelga el teléfono que ya no tenía servicios por culpa del apagón —. _Bueno, creo que es hora de poner todo en orden. —_ Pensó el viejo albino.

* * *

Había pasado 10 minutos y Albert ya tenía reunido a todos los Loud's en la sala, así que el viejo peli blanco prendió una vela que había conseguido gracias a su nieta Lucy. Al ver a la gótica parecías que ella le mostraba una bella sonrisa, era raro para el ya que conocía muy bien a su nieta y rara vez ella mostraba algún tipo de emoción. Luego el miraba a Lori, al parecer su nieta no era muy fanática en los lugares oscuros, ya que podía ver como ella comenzaba a temblar mucho, y aparte Lori no tenía su celular por el hecho de que su celular había sido mojado por la lluvia que había recibió durante todo el camino que ella tenía que recorrer para poder llegar a su casa, por otra parte Lynn no parece tener problemas, eso era bueno, al menos sabe que ella es capas de ayudarlo en lo que necesita de su compañía, por último Lincoln, aparecer estaba algo incómodo y posiblemente sea por la presencia de Lucy, por eso yo lo tengo algo alejado de ella, ya que quiero que Lucy tenga su espació, mientras que Lincoln, creo que ya es hora de darle su medicamentos.

—Está bien todos, al parecer creo que la casa es la única que tiene las Luces apagadas, ya que al ver afuera pareces que todas las casas aún tiene energía para dar luz a sus hogares, así que quiero saber si donde puedo encontrar los fusibles de la casa. —Dijo Albert a todos los Loud's presentes.

—¡Los fusibles de la casa están en el sótano! se donde puede estar! —Exclamó Lincoln mientras el saca su equipo de visión nocturna hecha a mano.

—No hay de necesidad de esar eso Lincoln, ya con la vela que traigo puede iluminar casi toda la habitación. —Albert le muestra la vela y nota que si ilumina todo el cuarto.

—Yo me encargo de eso chicos, será pan comido checar los fusibles del la casa. —Lynn se ofrecía en bajar el sótano a checar la caja de fusible, así que la deportista fue hacia al sótano. Pero al momento de que Lynn pisara el primer escalón para así poder bajar las escaleras del sótano, Lori le agarra a Lynn de los hombros y la arrastra hacia donde esta ella.

—¡NO! —Exclama Lori con una voz muy asustada —. Digo... quien va cuidar de mi y de Lucy, necesitaremos más gente en la cocina y yo no podría cuidar la sola, así que Lynn tu te quedas con nosotras. —Lori con una autoridad, ordenó a su hermana a que se quedara con ella.

—Hay vamos Lori no sea exagerada, solo será unos 5 minutes y... —Lynn al mirar a Lori, veía cómo la rubia se tronaba los dedos de las manos, haciendo le saber que si ella desobedeciera las órdenes de su hermana, Lori Literalmente la convertiría en un pretzel Humano, así que si poder decir nada —. Creo que si me quedare con ellas, si es que no les molesta claro. —Dijo la deportista algo nerviosa pero luego ella mira a Lori con la cara muy enojada.

Sin preguntar más, Albert y Lincoln comenzaron a bajar hacia el sótano, después de unos cuantos recorridos, ellos encuentra a caja de fucibles, al abrir la caja nota que un fucible está afuera de los demás, Albert desconecta la corriente, mientras que Lincoln pone el fusible, una vez puesto ellos enciende la caja de corriente, haciendo que la energía volviera a tener luz en toda la casa.

—Eso fue fácil, ¿no lo crees Lincoln? —Dice el viejo albino mientras les da unos cincos.

—¡Por su puesto que lo es Pop-Pop! Aunque me hubiera gustado probar mi gafas de visión nocturna. —Lincoln ahora con la cara muy triste.

—No te preocupes Lincoln, la próxima vez usaremos juntos las gafas si es que me puedes hacer un par por su puesto. —Albert le sacude la cabeza a su nieto.

Lincoln al recibir esa sacudida, el estaba ansioso en poder tener una aventura junto con su abuelo. Una vez que ambos albinos saliera del sotana, ellos escucharon varios aplausos de parter de las hermanas Loud

—Finalmente lo hicieron —Lori les agrádese a ambos —. Literalmente no aguantaba seguir sintiendo esa sensación del oscuro vació de la casa, pero gracias por regresar la energía. —Lori comenzaba abrazar a Lincoln.

—Si Lincoln, fue más rápido de lo que yo haría, así que... ¿cual fue el problema? —Preguntando la deportista.

—Bueno un fusible se debió caer por el fuerte golpe del rayo, así que no fue gran problema en arreglarlo. —Lincoln le responde a sus hermanas.

—... —Lucy no dise nada.

—Bueno chicos, ya que el problema se solución, creo que es hora de hacer de cenar, así que... algo quieran ustedes para cenar o quieren ordenar algo.

Al momento de que Pop-Pop mencionara ordenar, todos ellos dijeron.

—¡PIZZA! —Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yo quiero una Pizza Meat Lovers! —Exclama Lynn muy emocionada.

—¡No yo quiero una Pizza con Peperoni y Anchoas! —Lori intenta decir una variedad diferente.

—¡No yo quiero una Pizza Suprema de Paperoni! —dijo Lincoln intentando sugerir esa variedad.

—... —Lucy aún no seguía respondiendo.

Albert al ver que todos quería diferentes variedas el les dice.

—Está bien todos, recuerdan que me dejaron $1000,00 dólares, así que no tiene que estar peleando por el tipo de variedad de pizza que ustedes quieren. —Albert intenta calmar a los Loud's.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su abuelo, odos quedaron felices y comenzaron a saltar de alegria, pero por otra parte, Lucy comenzaba a salir de la cocina. Lincoln al notar que Lucy se marchaba, el Intentaba alcanzarla, pero una vez más, el sitio que no podía mover ningún músculo.

 **A donde crees que vas hermano.**

Apareció esa voz, pero esta vez estaba detrás de él susurrandole en su oído.

 **Recuerda de lo que siempre dices, que el tiempo hace que los problemas pasen, y que todo tiene su tiempo.**

Lincoln ahora apretaba sus puños mientras crujía sus dientes, luego la figura se reía mientras el comenzaba a desaparecer de la nada. Lori y Lynn notaron que Lincoln tenía esa mueca que ponía en su rostro como si fuera a golpear a alguien.

—¡Oye Lincoln! ¿Porque pones esas muecas en la cara? —Preguntando Lynn algo preocupada.

—Si Lincoln, parecías que literalmente ibas a matar a alguien. —Agregó Lori, Intentando acercarse a su hermano.

Lincoln al escuchar sus hermanas, el saca una una navaja que tenía escondido en las gafas de visión nocturna y comienza a cortarse a si mismo sin que sus hermanas lo notaran.

—Lo sientos chicas, pero mis gafas se me callaron al momento bajar el sótano y como era hecho a mano, pues me corte un poco al momento de agarrarlos en el suelo. —Lincoln muestra la mano a sus hermanas, y parecia que la cortada era algo larga.

—¡Lincoln! porque diablos no dijiste nada! Literalmente esto se te podría infectar! —Lori comienza a reclama a su hermano mientras intentaba checar la mano si la cortada no era algo profundo.

—¡Hermano! se que no quieres que nosotras nos preocupemos tanto, pero también deberias de saber que nosotras también nos preocupas tu estado y no queremos que nada malo té pase. —Lynn trae un botequin de primero auxilios y le comienza a curar la mano.

Lincoln al ver que sus hermanas se preocupaba por el, sentía el cariños que sus hermanas les brindaba.

 **Si, pero solo lo hacen porque siente culpa.**

Ahora la figura estaba allí sentado en la mesa a su lado mirando toda la escena.

 **Pero lo que realmente quiero saber es, por que ahora, porque no antes de que todo esto saliera de control, realmente piensa que ellas le importaría ayudarte, ya me imagino la ayuda que ellas te daban, hasta te apuestaria que ellas solo lo hacen por culpa o por no quedar en problemas**.

La figura deja la mesa y se va caminado hacia la entrada del comedor, dejando solos a los hermanos Louds.

Al momento de que Lynn termina de vendar la mano de su hermano. Lincoln ahora notaba que su mano estaba completamente vendado por toda la mano.

—¿Fue mucho cierto? —Lynn algo apenada ponía una cara triste como si fuera un cachorro.

—Literalmente te pasaste Lynn, la próxima yo lo hago. —Dijo Lori algo molesta pero a la vez sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Albert decidió salir de la cocina al ver que Lincoln estaba muy ocupado con sus hermanas mayores. Así que una vez afuera nota que Lucy estaba apunto de subir de las escalera, así que toma la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—¡Oye Lucy! Vas querer algún tipo de variedad en tu pizza. —Albert le pregunta a la gótica.

Lucy al voltearse, ella le da una sonrisa a su abuelo y le dice.

—No, pero te puedo pedirte que traigas unas rebanas de cada una, si no es mucha molestia. —Le dice Lucy mientras ella comenzaba a subirse de las escaleras.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo hacer esto Lucy! -le responde con una sonrisa —. Pero también quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto, ¿si es que tienes tiempo por su puesto?

Lucy seguía subiendo de las escaleras, pero aún así le responde a su abuelo.

—Por su puesto Pop-Pop, pero no ahora, mejor sería cuando nos vayamos a dormir. —Al darle la respuesta a su abuelo, Lucy prosigue subiendo los escalones.

—Está bien Lucy — Albert asiente su cabeza mientras veía como su nieta había llegado a la planta alta de las escaleras.

Cuando el albino perdió de vista a su nieta en las escaleras. Albert fue hacía donde está el teléfono para así llamar a la pizzería y ordenar las pizzas que sus nietos pedían. Una vez llegando agarra el teléfono, busca en el directorio el número telefónico para llamar a la pizzería. Después de 10 minutos de ordenar las pizza y también dar la dirección de la casa. Albert cuelga el teléfono y después se dijo a si mismo.

—Diablos, si no fuera por el apagón, tal vez sabría si el frasco que tenía estaba lleno o no. —Albert saca la hoja y nota que dice que el frasco estaba escondido, pero no decía si el frasco estaba lleno o al menos si el contenido estaba medio lleno. Sacó el frasco y nota que su contenido estaba medio lleno, pero cuando miro más el odjeto que traía, ve que el frasco estaba en casi en buenas condiciones, también la tapa era casi dura en abrir, tal como haría un nuevo frasco —. Lincoln, ¿habrás husmeado el cuarto de tus padres? —Se preguntó mientras camina hacia el comedor.

Al momento de entrar, Albert se topa con Lori al ver que la mayor estába saliendo del cuarto del comedor. Así que el toma la opportunists de hablar con ella.

—Ya ordene las pizzas, según me dice que las Pizzas estarán listas como 15 hasta 25 minutos, más el envío que posiblemente tardaría uno 10 minutos más. —Le avisaban todo a Lori.

—¡Eso suena genia Pop-Pop! —Exclama Lori mientras salía del comedor.

—Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que ya habías cenado en el restaurante? —Le pregunta a su nieta al recordar que ella tuvo su cita en un restaurante con su ahora ex novio.

—Pues si comí... pero la comida de lujo era bastante caro, solo pude ordenar algo de ensalada más un plato de bistec, y literalmente el bistec era demasiado pequeño, pero debo de admitir que el bistec está muy sabroso —Le responde a su abuelo al decir que ella si ceno. Pero aún así no fue lo suficiente como para llenar el hambre a la mayor.

—Solo preguntaba, asi que no te contengas en acabar tu pizza esta bien. —Le dice a la mayor hermana mientras el ingresaba a la entraba de comedor.

* * *

Cuando Albert llego a la cocina, nota que su nieto tenía la mano muy bien momificada de su mano, luego el veía a Lynn guardada un botequin de primeros auxilios.

—¡Que pasó chicos! —Preguntando el viejo peli blanco al ver la mano dendado de su nieto.

—Lincoln se corto cuando el intentaba agarra sus gafas de visión nocturna, y como sus gafas estaba rotos, el se corto la mano al momento de que el los pudiera agarrara —Lynn explicando lo qué pasó mientras guardaba el botequin en un cajón.

—Lo siento Pop-Pop, no quería que ustedes se preocuparan de un pequeño corte jejeje —Lincoln le saluda con la mano modificada.

—*Suspiro* Pues ya ordene las pizzas, así que les voy a visar cuando llegue, así que pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran mientras yo espero por el repartidor —Albert comienza a salirse de la cocina.

—Bueno Lynn, gracias por ayudarme —Lincoln se levanta de la silla.

—No hay problema Lincoln, sabes que cuentas con nosotras en todo lo que necesita. —Le responde a su hermano y luego ella también sale de la cocina.

 **Si supieras la verdad.**

Susurro en voz baja mientras la figura ingresaba a la cocina y mira como Lincoln le miraba con mucho odio.

 **¡Que! es la verdad! Si no quieres que ellos te ayuden pues que harás! Convertirte en maniático! O espera! Ya lo eres! hahaha! Pero enserio, ¿realmente nesecitas ayuda? ¡o ya se!**

La figura se acercó a Lincoln y le comienza a tocar en el bolso izquierdo de su pantalón

 **Ahhh, parece que lograstes agarra unos cuantos, ¿tanto quieres desasearme de mi? Eres muy cruel hermano, muy pero muy cruel.**

Lincoln ya irritado por seguir escuchándolo se va de la cocina, dejando la figura solo en el cuarto de cocina.

* * *

Una vez afuera Lincoln decide subir de las escaleras pero fue parado por su abuelo.

—¿Adonde vas Lincoln? —. Pregunto Albert al ver que su nieto estaba apunto de subirse de las escaleras.

—Voy a ir a cuarto de Lisa. —Al decirle donde iba, Pop-pop comenzó a levantar la saja —. Al momento de que Lisa se fuera, me pidió que hiciera un encargo que ella quería que checara. —Le responde mientras el le muestra una hoja con las instrucciones que ella le dejó y le se lo mostraba a su abuelo.

Albert miro la hoja, parecía algo relación sobre la tormenta que iba ocurría, pero como era tanto calculó y ecuaciones que apenas podía entender.

—Bueno Lincoln, pero quiero decirte que no vayas a al cuarto de Lucy, se que quieres disculparte con ella pero tienes que darle su tiempo, además ya hablé con Lucy y ella está dispuesta a hablar conmigo, así que no te preocupes, voy a intentar hacer algo —Le dise a su nieto la noticia que podría al menos animarlo.

Lincoln al escuachar todo, el se pone contento y comienza a emocionarse.

—¡Gracias Pop-Pop! Eres el mejor! Solo espero que Lucy no esté tan molesta conmigo.

—No te preocupes, yo se que ella puedes llegar a ser tan dura, pero yo se que ella te quiera, tú fuiste el que la tenías en sus brazos cuando ella eran una bebe, así que no creo que ella llegara a odiarte tanto, tú eres su hermano y también has sacrificado muchas cosas por ella, así que no pierdas las esperanzas ya que ella también te quiere. —Termina de hablarle y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá.

—Gracias Pop-Pop —Le agradece y después sube las escaleras.

* * *

Lincoln ahora estaba en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, organiza todo el papeleo que estaba en la mesa, el saca la grabadora de voz en su bolsillo y luego comienza rodarle.

 _ **Si usted es la unidad fraternal masculina** **, mi conejillo de pruebas y el sexto sujeto, pues has aceptado en ayudarme con este experimento, y cómo se que intentarás en saltar tada esta conversación sobre la ecuación y mis teorías, pues me tome la molestia en resumir todo lo que necesitas saber para que este proyecto sea un existo. Si ya habrás notado allá afuera, hay un tipo de cohete escondido cerca de un árbol, lo único que debes hacer, es solo presionar este botón que está en la mesa, al presionar el botón, disparas ese cohete hecho de un metal muy sólido, y por que un cohete echo de metal, pues verás mi ceridisimo inidad, necesito una gran cantidad de voltios para crear mi nuevo proyecto y solo puede ser posible con rayo. Yo lo haría sola, pero como la unida fraternal rockera gano ese concurso, mis unidades paternas me obligaron a ir con ellos y como pareces que tu, te ofreciste en quedarte, solo quiero decirte que gracias.**_

 ** _Bueno como iba diciendo, el rayo caerá exactamente como las 7:42 PM, así que se atentó ya que solo tienes un disparo, si el este proyecto sale un éxito, te voy a ser un favor, pero si fallas... pues no te preucupes si fallas, ya habrá para la próxima, pero si lo logras, en la computadora junto con la imprimidora, saldrá todos los resultados del proyecto, no es necesario que las leas ya que tu mente intelectual no podría entender todo lo que está escrito, pero yo confío que tu puedas lograr este simple trabajo, bueno creo que es todo, nos veremos el domingo y cuídate hermano mayor._**

Al acabar la grabación, el pone la grabadora de voz en la mesa junto con todos los papeles ya organizados.

 **Buen trabajo en usar el cohete Lincoln, si no lo hubieras usado a tiempo, posiblemente Pop-Pop hubiera descubierto sobre la cantidad del frasco que faltaba**

La figura apareció a su lado checaba en la computadora mientras el le felicita por el buen trabajo que hizo relacionando con el proyecto de Lisa.

 **Realmente fuiste muy rápido en quitarle el fusible, si no fuera de que yo te acordaba sobre el proyecto de Lisa, posiblemente no hubieras logrado pensar en mejor plan.**

Lincoln ahora se sentía bastante mal en mentirle a toda su familia, pero que podía hacer, el supo que su mamá le contó todo a Pop-Pop sobre su addiction, ya que el logro escuchar toda la conversación que su madre decía en el teléfono.

 **También fuiste muy astuto en lograr en esperar a que toda tu familia se fuera, ya que como sabías que tu mamá iba a dejar los medicamentos en su cuarto, lograste entrar al cuarto sin que tus hermanas se dieran cuenta, pero si que te pasaste en desordenar todo el cuarto, te dije que checaras en las almohada y no me hiciste caso.**

Lincoln ya no aguanta mas y comienza a darle un puchetazo a esa figura,

 **¡Wow Bro cálmate! No sabes lo que...**

—¡No tu cállate! Ya me tienes harto de escuchar toda tus palabras, si tanto quieres darme una lección pues dime...

 **(¡Smack!)**

La figura le da un puñetazo en la cara de Lincoln, haciendo que el joven albino cayera al suelo.

 **¡Finalmente ya te pusisteis los pantalones "no"! pues eso es lo que yo quería escuchar!** **así que ahora quiero que use esa ira con tu familia.**

La figura levanta a lincoln y le comienza a golpear brutalmente en la panza

 **¡Vamos!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Que pasó ahora con esa actitud que tenías!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Querías mostrarme lo que eras capas!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡No eres mas que un estupido!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

¡ **Patético!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡Albino!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

 **¡De porqueria!**

 **(¡Smack!)**

La figura le seguía golpeadolo hasta que se hartó y lo dejó caer a suelo.

Lincoln ahora sentía mucho dolor en la panza y comenzaba a llorar.

 **Patético, eres una porqueria, hasta me das lastima de ser tu.**

Una vez diciendo eso, la figura finalmente mostró su color, mostrando un joven albino de la misma estatura, mismo corte de pelo y mismo ropaje que tenía

 **Como desearía tomar tu lugar, pero yo solo soy tu alucinación, yo soy lo que tu debiste ser, pero tu nunca me aceptaste y por eso estoy aquí contigo, viendo cómo te pudres.**

 **(¡Pam!)**

El otro Lincoln le comienza a patearle con todas sus fuerza al cuerpo tirado de Lincoln.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, su sombre le estaba dominado, quería pararse, pero las patadas impedía que se para levantara.

 **¡Vamos!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡Levántate!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡No que dijisteis que estabas harto!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡Vamo!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡VAMOS!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

 **¡VAMOS!!!**

 **(¡Pam!)**

El otro Lincoln no paraba de patearle, siguió y siguió hasta ya no poder más y calló al suelo.

 **Ahh... Ahh... ya creo que me pase, pero tienes suerte de que todo esto dolor no llega afectarte físicamente, pero al menos si sientes el dolor no?**

Lincoln al ver que su sombra dejó de parar, el se levanta y checa su cuerpo. Tal como lo dijo no tenía marcas ni moretones, pero si la sensación que sentía.

Al momento de que Lincoln iba hablarle a su sombra. Alguien comenzaba llamar su atención.

 **(¡Chicos! Las pizzas llegaron! Vaya todos a la cocina y agarren su pedazo!)**

Al escuchar la voz de Pop-pop que le estaba llamando a todos por la llegadas de las pizzas. Lincoln intento levantarse, apenas logro pararse y luego comenzaba camina con pasos muy lentos mientas el jadeaba un poco de dolor que sentía por cada paso que daba.

 **Esto no se a termino hermano, pero esta vez te dejo ir, no queremos que ellos sepan de nuestra condición.**

El otro Lincoln se sienta en la cama de Lisa. Luego mira como su colega intentaba salir del cuarto caminando muy despacio por todo lo que le había dado. Realmente se había pasado con el, pero eso no le importaba mucho ya que sabía que el podía tomar todo lo que le podía dar.

Lincoln lo deja y sale del cuarto, una vez afuera, intenta llegar hacia las escaleras, pero el se detiene y mira el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy. Al verlo el quería entrar y ver a su hermanita, pero posiblemente ella estaría allí abajo en la mesa así que si perder el tiempo el baja de las escaleras, llega la sala y comienza a caminar hacia donde esta la cocina.

* * *

Albert ponía las cajas de pizzas en la mesa mientras miraba a Lori y Lynn sentadas ya en la mesa listas para poder agarra sus rebanadas de pizzas, después escucha como su nieto entra en la cocina pero nota algo raro en el, parecia como si a él le hubiera dado a su nieto una gran paliza de su vida, pero el decidió dejarlo ir y que el disfrutara de su pizza.

Lincoln por otra parta notaba que Lucy no estaba en la mesa y comienza a preguntar por ella.

—¿Donde esta Lucy? —Preguntando el albino, mientras ambas hermanas notaba la ausencia de la gótica.

—No lo se, no la encontré en nuestro cuarto. —Lynn mientras ella garraba 3 rebanadas de pizzas.

—Literalmente no la viste desde que se fue de la cocina. —Agregó Lori mientras agarra 2 rebanadas de Pizzas.

—Lucy no bajará —Albert le responde a su nieto —. Lucy me pidió que yo le llevara unas rebanas a ella y se lo dará a su cuarto. —Dice mientras el agarraba unas rebanas de cada tipo.

Lincoln al escuachar a su abuelo se sintió muy triste, pero después le cayó una idea e intentó preguntar —. Si quieres puedo llevárselo. —El se le levanta de la mesa e intenta agarra el plato.

—No Lincoln, Lucy me pidió que yo fuera a dárselo. —Dice Albert mientras evita que su nieto le quitara el plato.

—Deja que Lincoln les de las rebanas —Dice Lori mientras saboreaba el sabor de su rebanada de pizza.

—Además por que Lucy quiere comer en el cuarto. —Agregó Lynn mientras comía la segunda rebanada.

—Es porque Lucy no está de buen humor, y no quería ser molestada, por eso me pidió que yo fuera a dárselo. —El termina de hablar mientras agarra el último pedazo de pizza, y luego el salía de la cocina. Dejando a sus nietos solos.

Lincoln por otra parte se le dificulta en poder comer la pizza por todos los golpes que su sombra le había dado.

* * *

Albert al llegar el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, el toca la puerta y espera que su nieta le abriera la puerta,

-Pop-Pop

Albert al escuchar que lo llamaba, el se da media vuelta hacia atrás y mira a la joven Lucy ahí parada poníendo una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes Lucy. —Albert le entrega las rebanadas de pizzas.

Lucy agarra el plato y ve que era muchos tipos de variedades de pizza. La poeta mira a Pop-Pop y ella le agradece por las rebanas, pero al momento de que ella intentaba entrar a su cuarto, Albert la detiene y le comienza hablarle.

—Lucy, quiero hablarte sobre el tema de Lincoln. —Dijo Albert mientra se ponía de rodillas.

Lucy ahora se quedaba callada y intentaba no mirarlo en la cara,

—Se que Lincoln no tenía intención de ignorarte y se que la mayoría de tu familia también te ignoran, pera sabes que tu hermano siempre te quizo y ahora el está muy arrepentido. Se que no quieres disculparte con el ahora, pero al menos quiero que hables con el.

—*Suspiro* está bien Pop-Pop, hablaré con el, pero no ahora, tal vez cuando nos vayamos a dormir hablaré con el —Dice Lucy mientras le daba a su abuela otra sonrisa.

—Gracias Lucy, se que te pido mucho, pero yo espero que con eso tu hermano pueda tranquilizarte un poco. —Albert le da un beso en la mejilla y después el comienza bajarse de las escaleras.

Lucy al ver que su abuelo bajaba de las escaleras, ella toca su mejilla y comenzaba a sonrojarse. Luego de que Lucy ya no veía a su abuelo, ella comienza a sonreír.

—Realmente no has cambiado mucho Albert, mi amado albino. —Decía la gótica mientras la sombra de Lucy parecía de una figura adulta de sí misma.


End file.
